Valour
by Lalagurl010301
Summary: Helping the enemy was her mistake but to fall for him was her choice. Amara Jordayne would face consiquences for she had loved a man who's heart belonged to another (Jaime X OC)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

" I _don't_ want to leave!"

Shouted the little girl of ten, as her eyes watered.

The young lion felt pity for the poor girl. The raging fires of an rebellion against the king had spread all across King's Landing, and it was a critical situation, which threatened the safety of girls her age. Especially the ones whose father influenced the politics of the Red Keep.

"You have to leave for Dorne Lady Amara, the prince commands want what's best for you" Jaime tried to negotiate with the girl who violently shook her head.

"Tell me ser Jaime-" she continued as tears ran down her eyes vigorously. "Why is it that, only _I_ am to leave for Dorne? While everyone stays here. My father must must truly despise me to agree on this" Her dark eyes stared at Jaime who didn't know how to reply to the girl. The young knight knew what she felt.

 _She felt like a coward._

But Jaime Lannister wasn't good at these things, he wasn't good with children, especially if it meant consoling them, but something had come over the Lion Lannister that day. He had started to care about the Jordayne girl in such a short period of time, she reminded him of his little brother who was at Casterly Rock.

"You are greatly loved my lady. That is the reason your safety is of utmost importance to Lord Jordayne and Prince Rhaegar. You'll be safe with Ser Arthur, in Dorne. Well, at least until everything is sorted out between his majesty and the rebelling houses" Jaime said. Amara looked up at the young lannister who smiled gently at her.

This unusual gesture made her feel strange, she felt that it would be a long time before she'd see him. Her dreams had hinted towards a doom that was not far off, and she prayed to the gods that her leaving the king's landing wouldn't hamper the fates of her father, her brother or even princess Elia.

Amara let out a soft chuckle. There was no way, the Lannister would listen to her. For all she knew, he would drag her out of her chambers and force her to leave. She knew that she had no choice but to go.

"Promise me Jaime, that we'll meet again, for I'm yet to see the wonders of Casterly Rock, you speak so highly of". A weak smile appeared of Amara's tear soaked face. Jaime smiled at the little girl.

"Of course my lady as long as a dornish girl can handle the lion's den" He smirked.

"You're too proud Jaime Lannister. Too proud for your own good" Amara huffed.

"Well, I do believe-"

"The horses are ready. It is best to leave now" Lord Varys said as he stood at the doorway of Amara's chambers.

Jaime knew it was time for the girl to leave, he knew it was necessary but at the same time he didn't want her to. At the end of the day it was that little girl who made him forget that he was in fact in Kingslanding all alone, away from his father, away from his brother and most of all, away from Cersei.

The girl made him feel like he was a child again, free from responsibilities. He felt like was back in the fields of Casterly Rock as a babe.

 _The innocence of a child_.

He knew that was the sole reason. And if it were up to him then he would protect her innocence with his life for it was rare to see such a thing.

Lord Varys who was watching the knight and the little girl knew that these two confidants needed some privacy, so without another sound he moved away from the door with a small smile on his face.

Jaime sighed as he saw Lord Varys leave.

 _It is time._

He knelt down to Amara and handed her a Lannister broach.

"Take this-" he said  
"This will help you out, if you face troubles on the road" Amara looked at the broach in awe. It was beautiful and it was as big as her palm. The Lannister sigil was carved on it with great precision.

"I uh-"

"Don't thank me just yet little girl" He smirked at Amara, the typical lannister smirk. But Jaime's expressions changed suddenly as he saw the rising sun at the eastern horizon. The girl was to leave before sunrise, and it was already getting late.

"Quick! Find Lord Varys, he will escort you to the stables. We barely have time. It will be dawn soon"

Jaime hurried to get his sword that he had kept on the side table. He felt a pair of hands grabbing his leg tightly, he looked to see Amara hugging onto him as if she didn't want to leave.

"Goodbye Jaime" she said as she let go of him and ran out of the door to find the master of whispers.

A smile tugged on Jaime Lannister's face.

"Goodbye my little lady"

 **This is my first fanfiction** **And I'm really tensed about maintaing the accuracy. Jaime Lannister has been one of my favourite characters so I decided why not write one based on him. Also English is not my native language. Feel free to correct me. Please review!** **Thank you**


	2. One

**CHAPTER 1| HOME  
**

 _ **"**_ ** _Amara, what is it that you're doing here"_**

 ** _The girl turned to see Elia Martell's worried face, her large brown eyes hinted of fear and her hand extended towards the Amara on the edge of the window. She giggled_**

 _ **"Do not worry Princess, I was just looking at the sights" Elia pulled the girl into the tower.**_

 ** _"You shouldn't do that Amara, for all I know you could have fallen from the highest tower in the Red Keep" Elia scolded Amara who looked at the dornish princess with wide eyes._**

 ** _Elia's heart melted at sight those naïve eyes. She had tried her best to scold the little girl, but every time she did. She would instantly regret her_** ** _actions._**

 ** _"But King's Landing looks so beautiful from here! Look!" She cried and Elia's gaze turned to the horizon where the sun was eventually setting and the light was dimming. Elia's breath was caught in her throat, she had living in the capital for many moons yet she had failed to see it's beauty._**

 _ **"It's a magnificent sight, Amara. It's almost surreal. It makes me feel like I'm-"**_

 _ **"Home"**_

 ** _Elia looked down at the dornish girl with a wild spirit, who had calmed down at the sight of the sun. Her lips twisted into a smile and she turned to continue gazing beautiful sun_**.

Home

She was finally home.

King's landing was the same but Amara had surely changed. She was no more an innocent little girl, she had grown to be a diplomatic woman. Who cared only for her and her companion's well being.

War had made Amara change. It had stripped her of her innocence. It had killed her father and had made his brother into a vagabond. War had made her erase her identity and take up a new name.

 _Willow_

That was what she called herself. Berrin Jordayne and his two children were pronounced dead after the rebellion. And Amara intended to keep it that way. Her name could ensure her a lavish life but could threaten her life at the same time. It were only the Martells who knew about her, it was only after she started providing the Tyrells with her services that Olenna was able to recognise her granddaughter, who's mother she had banished for loving a lord from a poorer house.

Olenna Tyrell's secrecy came with a price, and Amara was in King's Landing to pay it.

 _The last service to the Tyrells and then I'm off_.

"Is this where you grew up" Neeve, her travel companion and best friend asked.

"Yes" Amara replied with a broad smile on her face as she looked around.

"It's shite"

Neeve commented, biting into an apple. Amara sighed at her Braavosi friend and straightened herself on her horse.

"Your opinions are duly noted"

"Aye. But to be completely honest,Willow. I had expected it to be cleaner, and where's the fucking castle?"

Amara snorted, the Braavosi looked at her with a confused expression.

"We're in Flea bottom, my dear friend. Wouldn't it be a bit preposterous for a slum to have gilded houses and marbled streets?" Amara said as she looked around to find the house she had attained for Neeve's lodging. Her eyes caught the sight of the massive castle instead.

The Red Keep stood in all it's glory. It was same yet so different. The Targaryean banners were replaced by Lannister ones, it was that moment she realised that she was not in the same place anymore. She was now among the ferocious Lions, and had to be cautious in order to survive.

"There's the Red Keep" Amara pointed at the mighty castle and Neeve's eyes widened. It was bigger than anything she had laid her eyes on.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Neeve smirked.

"A beauty isn't she?"

"Absolutely" Neeve commented completely taken back by the beauty of the Red Keep.

Amara had soon found the Inn, she had planned for Neeve to stay. She rode towards it.

The Braavosi continued to stare at the castle until she was called upon by Amara.

"Here's your humble abode" Amara said gesturing towards a shabby Inn. Neeve was disappointed at the dilapidated condition of the Inn.

"What a sight for sore eyes! How kind of you to let your companion get her arse chewed on by bed bugs while you surround yourself with royalty" Neeve said, tone on sarcasm evedent in her voice.

"You know you cannot possibly come with me Neeve, I am here just to do my bidding. After I finish I will leave and you will not have to stay here any longer" Amara sighed, she had tried explaining the dire consiquences she could face if she bought Neeve to the castle.

Amara felt her blood run cold at the mere thought of meeting the royal family and also the Lannister, whom she hated more than anything in this world. She knew that in such situations Neeve would turn out to be her liability, hence it was for the Braavosi to stay in Flea Bottom.

Neeve laughed.

"I do understand Willow. I do understand that you fear for the worst, but do not let this fear get the best of you. Do not let those lions know if your weaknesses" she assured the dornish woman and hugged her tightly.

"Take care of yourself. And don't drink too much" Amara whispered.

"You know, I cannot promise you that" The Braavosi chuckled.

"Do try atleast"

Amara nodded with a smile and rode through the slum and reached the castle gates which was not very far from the Inn.

To her surprise she found Margaery Tyrell standing at the gates. Margaery wore a sea blue gown that made her thin stature prominent. She smiled at Amara who returned the curtsey.

Amara got off her horse and straightened her dress as Margaery came rushing to her aid.

"Willow, it is so good to have you here. Grandmother would be esctasic to know of your arrival" Margaery hugged the dornish woman.

"It it my pleasure to be present at your wedding my lady" Amara curtsied.

"Oh, you are too kind" she said, escorting Amara into the Castle.

"What of my luggage?" She asked faking her confusion. Margaery let out a small laugh.

"You have never been to King's Landing before have you Willow?" Amara shook her head.

 _I've lived here even before you were born, girl._

"Here we take care of our guests, even if it means to take their luggage to their rooms"

"Thank you for your hospitality my lady" Amara said.

Margaery turned to Amara and held her hands tightly.

"No need to thank me Willow. You have been such a help to this family, your presence at the wedding means a lot to me" she smiled and the pair continued to walk through the gardens of the Red Keep.

Amara couldn't help but see the difference in the gardens. This was the place where she would spend most of her time as a child. But now, the spirit of the gardens seemed to have washed away. It looked rather bland to Amara.

"I believe you are enjoying the gardens" Margaery asked

"Of course. It's absolutely beautiful" Amara lied through her teeth but on the brighter side, Margaery Tyrell seemed impressed.

"I have so much I need to tell you!" She giggled like a child.

"Also we have to get you a dress for the wedding"

"It is of no need my lady" Amara interjected.

"I will hear no refusals Willow. A seamstress will be send to you by tomorrow and I will personally see to it that your dress is stitched by next week" Margaery smiled.

Amara and Margaery walked for quite some time before they reached Olenna Tyrell who was sitting on a white chair, under a shade in the middle of the gardens.

"I'll leave you and grandmother to talk" Amara nodded and walked towards Olenna Tyrell.

"Ah! Willow. Must have been a tiresome journey"

"Yes my lady" Amara smiled.

"You can stop pretending girl, I know how you hate to address this old woman with curtsies" Olenna sipped her wine and smirked Amara.

"You know me well, _grandmother"_

"All these years in this damned world, I'll eventually understand what people are made of don't you think?"

Amara smiled. Olenna Tyrell was truly the Queen of thorns, the only one successful in tying her tongues.

Amara cleared her throat. She had to know what the woman was upto.

"Why am I here?"

Olenna laughed

"Stupid girl, you're here because of the wedding"

"Oh-"

"Well, that was before I had made certain arrangements" Olenna said

Amara smirked, she knew Olenna Tyrell always had a motive.

"What arrangements exactly?" Amara asked, her brown eyes filled with sincerity.

"Oh I had lots of plans actually until Tywin Lannister decided to march in, but let's not dwell on the past. I want you to make something for me" She smiled and Amara knew exactly what the queen of thorns was talking about and it wasn't something she was keen on doing.

"What is it?" Amara asked looking away into the gardens.

"Your _specialty._ You know exactly what I mean"

Amara felt her breath stop. Olenna Tyrell was asking for a dangerous favour.

"Whom do you want it for?" Amara dared to ask.

"Why of course, Margaery's betrothed !" Olenna Tyrell smiled at the dornish girl, who's face drained of all colours.

Amara was transfixed on her seat, she looked at Olenna with disbelief for the task she was given was a dangerous one and if caught she could be killed.

 _Olenna Tyrell had asked her prepare a poison for the King_.


	3. two

**CHAPTER 2 | CRIPPLE LION  
**

 _ **T**_ _ **hey**_ _ **called him the Lion Lannister. On the day of his knighting Jaime Lannister stood tall and bold, his blond hair swayed with the sweet Northern breeze and his green eyes held the pride.**_

 _ **His was the aura of valour and fearlessness for he was the youngest to be ever knighted.**_

 ** _The royal court watched as the young lion was welcomed to the Kingsguard by_** _ **the Aerys Targaryen**_ _ **. The noble lords looked at the boy with either praising eyes or with a hint of jealousy but they couldn't mock the boy, he had no flaws and at the same time he was the son of great Tywin Lannister. Their distasteful comments would not be tolerated.**_

 _ **Berrin**_ _**Jordayne**_ ** _stood with his two children, Amara and Marcel at the royal hall. He'd been against the knighting of the Lion Lannister as he believed the younger were the members of the_** ** _Kingsguard_** _ **, the reckless they'd be. But at the end it was a prize for bravery, and Jaime could not be denied of his prize.**_

 ** _"Even father doesn't like him" Marcel whispered in_** _ **Amara's**_ _ **ear who had been yawning through the whole ceremony, much to the annoyance of the other Lords and their ladies.**_

 ** _"I don't care, I just want to leave this arena. I also have feed_** _ **Balerion**_ ** _" She sighed._**

 ** _"Just look at that bastard smirking. I'm a far better swordsman that he is" Marcel scoffed completely disregarding what he sister had just stated._**

 ** _"Why do you care Marcel. You'll be a knight someday as well, when you come of age"_**

 ** _"When I'll be of age? stupid Amara, even if I were forty I wouldn't be knighted as grandly as he is. You want to know why? Because Jaime fucking Lannister is the son of Tywin Lannister, richest man in_** ** _westeros_** ** _and I am not. That boy was born with a golden spoon. Tell me Amara how is this fair? He should've been satisfied with his knighting at the battleground and not have such lavish celebrations about it" Marcel was angry. His balled his hands into a fist at his sides. Amara could feel rage filling her brother but at times like this, her brother was being juvenile and it irritated her more than anything. He was a good person but he had become nagging, far too nagging for her liking._**

 ** _"You'll be a knight, once you do something gallant. You'll be a knight once you stop putting your best interests forward and start caring for the people around you!"_** _ **Amara's**_ _ **words were loud enough to congregate all the attention in the room towards her.**_

 ** _Tywin Lannister and his daughter were not particularly impressed by the girl's antics. Cersei raised her eyebrow, clearly judging the ill mannered girl. While Tywin Lannister signalled_** _ **Berrin**_ **_Jordayne_** _ **to apologize on his daughter's behalf. Which he soon did.**_

 _ **Rhaegar**_ _**Targaryean**_ _ **and Elia Martell were shocked at the little girl's outburst, and Marcel was hiding his face with his palm.**_

 ** _'what a vile girl'_**

 ** _'no manners'_**

 _ **'a girl without a mother, obviously cannot learn manners'**_

 ** _Amara was utterly embarrassed. She looked down to her lap and played with her fingers._**

 ** _"It is alright 'mara. Mistakes happen" her father whispered, trying to ease his daughter's discomfort._**

 _ **The gathering eventually resumed.**_

 ** _Amara felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to see Jaime Lannister snickering at her previous outburst. His green eyes had a certain mischievous glint. Amara hated how he mocked her, she inferred that he was like any other noble man who were all high and mighty outside but inside, they remained to be judgemental pricks . Feeling highly insulted the girl got up from her seat._**

 _ **"I'm going to feed**_ _ **Balerion**_ _ **" she said to her father, who hummed a 'yes'**_

 ** _Amara walked away hoping that it would the last she'd see of Jaime Lannister. But little did she know that she'd see more of the young lion in the future_**

 _"_ Are you sure that these aren't counterfeits?" Neeve asked the old compounder.

"Of course not! The whole of seven kingdoms know about Stower's medicines. They are everything but sham" He mumbled through his long silvery beard, his hand shaking at the sight of the intimidating woman.

"I'll take your word for it old man, but if my mistress is unsatisfied with it's results then you _will_ face consequences. Also this matter is to treated as a discreet business is that understood?" Neeve asked, twirling her dagger.

The compounder nodded, as sweat tickled down his forehead. But Neeve wasn't satisfied, she wanted the compounder to be loud and clear.

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"  
Neeve raised her voice which startled the compounder.

"Ye-Yes I-I understand" he replied with a small voice. Neeve smirked, she grabbed the bottle of the potion from the table and walked out of the compounder's shed.

Amara waited for her friend on the outside, she had her head covered by a cloth, to make herself inconspicuous to the wandering eyes of the city watch. Neeve walked out with the bottle of potion and handed it to Amara.

"You could have been nicer"  
Amara teased, a small smile graced Neeve's face briefly before fading away.

"I did my part, now you need to do yours"

"I am utterly grateful-"

"You don't need to be, just watch your back will you? If Olenna Tyrell's plans are successfully executed then you'll have to be very careful" she warned

"I do know that Neeve. You needn't worry. We'll head for Sunspere as soon as the wedding is over" Amara assured her friend. Neeve knew that she was trying her best to diffuse herself out of the politics of the court but for some reason she felt that their stay would be longer than expected.

"Stay safe Willow. That is all I ask for"

Amara nodded with a smile and began walking back to the castle.

 **OOOO**

Amara was walking through the western corridors of King's Landing, when a familiar face of Lord Varys greeted her in front of her chambers with a sly smile on his face. Amara quickly hid the bottle in her underclothes to avoid any unnecessary questions.

"Good to see you well my lady" Varys greeted her

"Good to see you Lord Varys. You look just the same"

"But you surely have grown up my lady" he said.

"Please, I am no lady. It's just Willow" Amara smiled at the man.

"Still hiding your true self? King Robert is dead, you do not need to hide your true parentage anymore. King Joffery is _very forgiving"_ Amara laughed sensing the sarcasm in the man's tone.

"I'm sure he is. But what brings you here? You have something important to discuss I presume" Amara asked, Lord Varys cleared his throat.

"It is about your brother Willow" he spoke in a much hushed tone.

"What of him?" Amara snapped as her eyes widened. "Is he _alive_?"

"Alive and healthy, as my little birds have said"

Amara constantly feared for the worst. Her brother had always been a hot headed young lad, who was notorious for taking the worst decisions. It had been over ten years since Marcel had left her in Sunspere with the Martells and had left for Volantis. For a few moons he'd send her ravens, speaking of his health and travels. But soon, all of it stopped.

When Amara was old enough to travel, she searched nooks and corners every free city in Essos. She travelled to Old town and Highgarden but she could never find him. It was stupid of her to think that her brother would leave traces of his whereabouts for he'd always been a lover of freedom.

Tears formed in her eyes. Varys smiled at the girl. "It is a miraculous news Lord Varys" Amara said, wiping her tears of joy.

"Yes indeed, but there is a slight mishap, my lady" Varys tensed, and continued  
"He _was_ found at the port dueling with a few smugglers, and after that none of my birds saw him again"

Amara's happiness was cut short. She was determined to find her brother who'd probably gotten himself into trouble.

 _But ho_ w _can you find someone, who doesn't want to be found?_

 _"_ But is he surely in the capital?" She asked.

"Of course lady Willow. My birds just need a little more time to know of his lodgings" he said. Amara sighed in relief.

"It is alright Lord Varys. I was planning to stay here for a short time, but it looks like my stay has to extended. I do not know how to thank you for all of this, you have played such a big part in finding my dear brother"

"You don't need to thank me. Your father was a good man who died a terrible death, helping is children is the least I can do"  
The master of whispers smiled at Amara who returned his gesture.

Lord Varys left Amara standing by her door, wondering about her long lost brother.

Sometimes Amara wished that she'd never left, maybe she would have died, but atleast she would have been free from the misery and the burden of guilt.

Amara was snapped out of her thoughts a loud 'thud' reached her ears. She walked towards the direction of the sound to find a man who was on the floor. The man was covered in dirt and reeked of filth. His dirty hair covered his face, as he struggled to get up.

Amara soon noticed that the man was a cripple and was also severely wounded.

"Dear gods" she shrieked.

The man looked up to see the dornish woman who's eyes had widened in horror.

Amara thought him to be a beggar. They locked eyes and she swore that his eyes were the greenest she'd ever seen.

"What are you doing here, peasant?" She demanded, her tone filled with authority. It was uncanny for beggars to enter such a heavily protected castle. Smallfolk were simply not allowed without an escort and, if any of the Kingsguard found out, then he could be executed.

At the same time, she couldn't help feel bad for the poor man. She felt sorry for shouting at him. His wounds looked bad as he grunted in pain even at the slightest the he managed to let out a small croaked laugh.

"Is that what I look like nowadays?"

She ignored the man's questions and bombarded him with her own.

"Why are you here? Beggars are not allowed in the castle. I wonder how you sneaked in" Amara said moving away from the man who still laid on the floor.

"It would be really nice, if you were just to help me climb these wretched stairs will you? Don't strain that pretty little head of yours" he said.

"How dare-" She stopped herself from countering the man's taunts. It was better if she spoke didn't want to help the stranger but his handicapped conditions appealed her to do so.

She moves closer to the man and pulled him up. His bones made a cracking sound and Amara knew that the man had been beaten up severely. Without another word she helped him climb the stairs that lead to the Eastern towers of the Red Keep.

 _Well he sure is heavy for a beggar._

"I'm not supposed to help you. You could be an assassin for all I know" Amara mumbled. It was an absurd idea, but in King's Landing everything was possible.

"An assassin with one hand. How efficient" she rolled her eyes at the man's comments and continued to help him up the stairs.

"I do not know what you eat, but I wager it makes you rather puissant" the man continued mumbling.

"Maybe if you asked for food rather than just laying on the ground, you'd have more strength to climb the stairs" Amara said nonchalantly as she concentrated on every step she took, she did not want to die falling off the stairs of the Red Keep with a beggar in her arms.

"You smell ravishing my lady. Is it olive oil?" the man chuckled

"I am not from Dorne" Amara spoke with a sigh of irritation.

"Then where from?" He enquired. Amara huffed with fatigue, the man was far heavier for a beggar.

"Braavos"

"A Braavosi who smells Dornish, how peculiar"

Amara was glad that she was able to push up the man, she didn't want to speak with him and neither did he want her to. His green eyes started to gleam at the sight of the royal chambers that stood in front of him.

"I never thought I'd miss this damned castle" he murmured as he looked around the corridor. Amara was puzzled.

 _Has he been here before?_

"What do you-"

"Thank you my lady, at least your bickering helped me reach my sister's room" the man dismissed Amara and walked towards the end of the corridor which strangely happened to be the Queen regent's chambers.

"Sister?"

Her eyebrows twisted in confusion.

But realisation soon hit Amara and before she could call for the man to clear her puzzling assumptions about his identity, he'd already entered the room.

Amara had been stupid, too stupid as she had failed to recognise _Jaime Lannister._

 _Amara had helped the man she learnt loath._

 _The man who failed to protect her loved ones, the same people he had sworn to protect._

It was once again in her life she'd hoped that her encounter with the Lion Lannister would be her last, but the gods withheld different plans for her and the cripple knight altogether.


	4. three

**CHAPTER 3 | NEW AND OLD TIES  
**

 ** _J_** ** _aime_** _ **Lannister snickered at the sight of Marcel Jordayne's sparring skills.**_

 ** _"Your brother is quite mediocre, you know?" he commented. Amara looked up to see the tall knight standing beside her and watching her brother struggle with the sword._**

 _ **"He'll get better" she replied. She had faith in Marcel, and she knew that he had the potential to become a great swordsman. But Jaime Lannister begged to differ, he'd always found the young Jordayne boy to be a nuisance who went on lecturing him about things he didn't understand.**_

 ** _"Do keep dreaming little lady, suits girls of your age for reality is far colossal for your little heart to handle" Jaime smirked. Amara didn't reply to the kinght's mocking tone. She didn't want to bother herself with the opinions of Jaime Lannister. Instead Amara continued to watch her brother in the field, as he duelled with a noble boy. He charged at the boy, who successfully dodged him at every moment. Marcel prepared to grant the final blow and Amara jumped in joy._**

 ** _Jaime scoffed. He wasn't impressed by the situation, yet he was amused. Not by Marcel Jordayne but his strange sister, who seemed to disregard the clichés of a royal court. She never wore dresses, unless it was a royal function. She had always worn a long tunic and pair of trousers. She was often covered in mud and would spend her day in the library, as she gobbled variety kinds of books. He couldn't figure out whether she was brave or just a badly raised child who'd lost her mind with time_** **.**

 ** _"Godspeed Marcel. You have to win this!" She cheered for her brother. Marcel charged again, this time for the boy's chest but before he could even reach the Noble boy, she was tackled to the ground as his opponent's sword hit his belly instead. Marcel groaned in pain as he grabbed his stomach._**

 ** _Amara's cheers died out. She stared at her brother wide eyed. She was embarrassed. Jaime Lannister broke into fits of laughter._**

 ** _"See, I told you. Your brother is bad swordsman" Jaime taunted._**

 ** _"You wish, Lannister" Amara sighed and turned to leave the arena. Jaime felt guilty. He had not wished to mock the girl's false belief of her brother's capabilities, he just wanted to tease her. But his comments had sounded slightly different than what he intended it to be._**

 ** _"Wait my lady!" He called out for Amara who was already storming off. The knight caught up with the girl and made her stop "It was wrong by me to mock your brother. Do accept my apology" he added._**

 _ **Amara smiled, an idea had struck her that instant.**_

 ** _"I will accept your apology, once you help me"_**

 ** _"Help you to?"_**

 ** _"Teach me how to weild a sword, Ser Jaime"_**  
 ** _Jaime's eyes widened at her suggestion. He didn't understand the reason behind her sudden urge to learn such things. Above all, he did not want to teach the girl as such routines would require a lot of commitment and for Jaime, his commitments laid with King Aerys._**

 _ **"I cannot. I am a member of the Kingsguard. I should be serving the king, not teaching little girls how to fight" He scoffed. Amara's brows furrowed, she was annoyed at the Lannister's stupidity.**_

 _ **"You don't have to spend eternity with me Lannister. And just to clarify, it is not I who is in need of these skills. I am asking you so that I can help Marcel. My brother is too proud, he does not have the stomach for asking favours, but if I can guide him, even a bit, he'll learn faster. He's rigid but not stupid. And if you are still going to make silly excuses, then I will have a talk with your Lord Commander on the grounds of you discouraging and domineering my brother"**_

 ** _Amara gave him a sly smile. The girl was just nine name days old and had mastered her words well, she had the qualities of her diplomat father and if he were around, he would have been proud of her. Jaime groaned in defeat._**

 _ **"What have I gotten myself into?" He ran his fingers through his golden hair as he contemplated on the deal. After what seemed like a lifetime of thinking through his options, Jaime Lannister finally agreed to teach the girl his way with swords provided they met early in the morning, when the lords of the capital would still be in their slumber.**_

 _ **"Deal" Jaime said as he shook the girl's tiny hands. Amara looked glad but Jaime Lannister was mentally cursing himself, hoping that his decision wouldn't cause him anymore trouble for he was a young knight and people never stopped criticising boys of his age. Especially the boys who'd been fortunate enough to be**_ _**recognised in the royal**_ **_platform_** _ **so quickly.**_

Amara was sick of her routine in King's Landing, her constant fear of getting acquainted to different people and the raising of suspicions had made her life rather mundane. She spent most of her time in her chambers preparing the extracts for the final brewing.

She would often visit the library to read, or would spend her time with Neeve in the isolated areas of Flea Bottom in order to look for her brother. Her encounter with a cripple Jaime Lannister hadn't helped her either, she had hidden herself away even more after that incident.

The date of the wedding neared and Amara did not want to concern herself with anyone or anything else. She would finish the potion, take the gold, find her brother and return to Dorne.

Her goal was simple, but her concentration had lessened after she'd arrived at King's Landing. Her dreams started becoming intense. Amara's past had started haunting her and snatching the last bit of energy she'd left in her. As her visions intensified, her appetite detoriated. Neeve was the first person to deduce her pains, but Amara continued feeling the adverse effects of her gifts yet again.

Her mother visited her dreams regularly like she would when Amara was yet a babe recovering from the death of her father. Recently, she had been repeating the same thing over and over again.

' _A king is to fall, A king is to rise'_

Amara dismissed her visions, as always. She felt that they were a liability. Prophecies were nothing but folly, a fragment of a wandering mind's vivid imagination.

With this, one morning she walked into the library. She was busy thinking about finishing the potion, so without a second thought she barged in through the library door with a loud noise.

"Easy my lady, you'll wake the rangers at the wall with that noise" said a solemn voice from one end of the room. Amara looked to find Tyrion Lannister sitting by the window with a glass in one hand a large book infront of him.

"Apologies Lord Tyrion. I will just take my books and leave" Amara curtsied and walked towards the shelves to take her book.

"Of course. But I don't think I have met you. Lady-"

"Willow" She replied quickly.

Tyrion Lannister's eyebrows furrowed "Just Willow?"

"Willow Silas, that is my name" she smiled.

"Ah! A Braavosi who sounds like a dornish woman, how interesting" Tyrion Lannister raised his glass and tapped it with his other hand.

"A dividend for travelling in Dorne for a long time, I suppose" Amara commented as she sat down by the table diagonal to Tyrion Lannister.

"So you must be the mysterious guest of Lady Olenna, that everyone seems so interested to meet and I have had the fortune of meeting" He said as he walked toward Amara and sat opposite to her.

"Do tell, how does a Braavosi come to be of a service to the Queen of Thorns?" He smirked, taking a sip from his wine.

"My mother was her handmaiden before my birth. Hence after my eighteenth name day, I started to assist Lady Olenna in her work"

"Like a handmaiden"

"Something similar, yes"

"Yet you don't work for her now" Tyrion asked.

"No, my _debt_ is paid. I'm here to impart my well wishes to Lady Margaery and King Joffery"

Tyrion lannister didn't believe a single word the girl had told him. Amara had been good at lying, but her disguise was of no use to Tyrion Lannister, who would eventually see right through her. Amara had to be careful, the half man sitting in front of her had more wit than anybody else she'd ever met. One slip of tongue and she could be damned for life.

"I did not expect you to be interested in plants, my Lady" Tyrion Lannister commented looking at Amara's choice of books.

 _Good way to diffuse a situation._

"Not really.I prefer history, actually" she smiled weakly. She was a hard nut to crack but Tyrion was not going to give up.

"What kind of history?"

"Targaryen one. They have always fascinated me" Amara replied honestly. "I have loved the deeds of Aegon the conqueror and his two gallent sisters. Such a rare story but such a great one"

"I thought the men of the free cities hated their Valerian origins. After all, the free cities were formed from the debris of the Valerian slave system"

"I beg to differ, my lord. I believe, the actions of one's ancestors does not define their offsprings"

"You do have strong views my lady but I cannot help but agree. Your taste intrigues me. Now, You said you travelled in Dorne, are you well versed with it's history as well" He asked genuinely curious about the extent of the woman's knowledge.

"Not thorough but I do know of the First Dornish War, the conquest of Dorne and obviously Nymeria's invasion but I wish to know more"

"Marvelous" the Lannister applauded the girl's uncanny interest in books and her thirst for knowledge. "You are a avid reader aren't you?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes, it was the only thing that helped me escape my sparring sessions. You see my lord, I have a fear of blades"

"Sparring?"

"As strange as it may sound in these parts, my father firmly believed that girls required these skills to survive in the world" Amara chuckled, her remembered how her father would force her to learn the basics of swordsmanship, but she would run away to the library where she'd hide and continue to read what she desired.

"I did not perceive Braavos to be dangerous"

 _I didn't expect King's Landing to be aswell._

"No, it is not. But my father was a traveller and he believed that travelling to unknown lands is a rather dangerous task" Amara laughed nervously. Tyrion chuckled as well.

"My wife would love your company, she's been feeling morose lately" He sighed

"I didn't know you were married"

"Of course you didn't, I look like the most eligible bachelor of westeros don't I?" Tyrion Lannister let out a short laugh and shook his head trying to explain his situation to the woman infront of him. "My wife is Sansa Stark" Amara's eyes widened and for the first time in her life, she felt that she'd been living under a rock for far too long.

"A Stark and a Lannister"

"They'll write songs about it _the dwarf and his maiden, fair._ I suppose, it'll be a song for funerals" Tyrion Lannister chuckled and Amara's lips curled into a smile.

"Don't worry Lord Tyrion. I'd love to meet your wife, I have never met a northerner myself"

"It's settled then, you are to have supper with me and my lady. We'd love your company"

"Of course" Amara giggled.

Tyrion Lannister studied the girl infront of him. She looked like any other plain southerner with her untamable curly dark hair reaching her shoulders, her long face and her olive skin. She was ordinary but it was her eyes that fabricated a completely different tale, for a woman of her age, she looked rather weary. She wore a faded green gown that didn't do justice to her slim stature. Her beauty was melancholy and there were very few people who would have the gift to see her charm.

Tyrion Lannister had prided himself for being a good judge of character, but 'Willow' had confused him and he had confused her. Both of them didn't know of each others' intentions, but none of them pursued the search for this knowledge any further. Amara enjoyed her conversations with the youngest Lannister and she'd intended to continue her discussions with him.

It had been a beginning of a bond between the Lannister and Amara. They both had their agenda for seeking the truth and hiding their identity respectively. Amara and Sansa were yet to become good friends, the young Stark talked to her about her travels and the stories of stranger lands. Tyrion Lannister had piqued Amara's interest and her attempt at staying hidden had failed miserably as she soon found herself in the company of the half man and his foul mouthed guard, Bronn.

 **ooo**

When Tyrion initially had invited Amara to help him in welcoming the Dornish delegates. Amara had refused initially, but his constant plea had made her change her mind.

' _I shall not face those salty dornish men, alone'_ He had told her.

Hence that morning Amara dressed herself up to welcome the lords from Dorne.

Amara shuddered at the thought of meeting Doran, who would probably scold her for leaving Dorne, but Amara was prepared for the worst.

Amara was looking for Tyrion and Bronn, she had arrived at the area for the welcoming of parties but had failed to find them. After the hectic search one of the members of the city watch told her that he had seen the youngest Lannister travel to the local brothel.

Annoyed, Amara reached the brothel to find her friend. She stood outside the gates of the brothel contemplating to walk in. Men nearby looked at her with questioning glances and Amara was glad that she'd covered her mouth and her head.

"The king's own Uncle Imp. Tyrion, son of Tywin Lannister" she heard a man speak in a thick dornish accent.

 _The voice is rather familiar and so is the accent. It cannot be him, can it?_

"If there's anything I can do to make your stay-" Tyrion was cut off.

"What are you? His hired killer?" She heard the Dornishman ask.

"It started that way, aye. Now I'm a knight" Bronn replied proudly.

Amara felt strange listening to their conversations. She wanted to barge in but at the same time she didn't want her prince to see her.

"How did that come to pass?" The Dornishman asked.

"Killed the right people I suppose" Bronn replied nonchalantly. Amara couldn't control her urge to see him again, so she hurried into the brothel trying not to catch the attentions of Littlefinger's spies. Amara burst in through the door and was about to trip but soon composed herself. She stared wide eyed at the prince of Dorne in front of her.

"Oberyn" she breathed out and leaped in the Dornish Prince's arms. Oberyn Martell's joy was beyond limits. Amara was the closest thing to Elia and he'd treasured her all these years.

"Oh! 'mara" he whispered, as Amara continued to hug her Prince. Soon she let go. She greeted Ellaria who was equally happy to see her. Tyrion Lannister's face was unreadable. He had thousands of questions he was speechless at the sight that unfolded I front of him.

"It's been so long" she said, her voice becoming shaky.

"It's been far too long. You look well, how are you. Truely?"

Amara sighed and before she could reply. Tyrion Lannister had already begun asking his queries.  
"You know her?"

Oberyn laughed.

"Of course I do. She's like my little sister, my little snake" Amara giggled.

"She's the brightest in Dorne" Ellaria added and Amara blushed. She was not used to getting compliments.

"Is she, now? We barely knew Lady _Willow_ " Tyrion said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. Oberyn Martell cringed at her new name, he shifted uncomfortably behind her.

To him she was Amara Jordayne, a dornish woman not some vagabond from Braavosi. But it was the secret not everyone was supposed to know. Amara feared that she would have to explain Tyrion about her sudden emotional outburst, which would eventually create obstacles for her.


	5. four

**CHAPTER 4 | ROSES HAVE THORNS**

 _ **Jaime**_ _ **Lannister stomped into the balcony where his sister sat with a goblet of wine in her hand. Looking straight into the gardens where the children played.**_

 ** _"You are leaving" he stated with a heavy voice and a hint of confusion._**

 _ **"Yes" Cersei replied flatly. She had accepted her fate and she couldn't do anything to change it. She had to return to Casterly Rock with her father who had resigned from his post as the Hand as a sign of disapproval for his son's actions.**_

 _ **Jaime took a seat beside her and tried to understand her thoughts. He knew that she was angry but he'd hoped that she would understand the reason behind his rash decisions.**_

 _ **But Cersei's face gave away no emotion, she continued to take small sips from her wine without even bothering to look at her twin.**_

 ** _"Why does father have to go back? He's either mad or just plain stupid" Jaime murmured._**

 ** _"And you are the smartest Lannister" she scoffed_**

 ** _"I didn't say that"_**

 _ **"You didn't have to. Had you been smart Jaime then, you wouldn't have joined the Kingsguard and disobeyed father"**_

 ** _"Disobeyed father?" Jaime's eyebrows furrowed and his voice rose. " Do you not understand that I joined the Kingsguard just so I could be with you?"_**

 ** _"For gods' sake Jaime lower you voice!" Cersei snapped as she turned to her brother who was clearly fuming._**

 _ **"You could have been with me at Casterly Rock" she murmured loud enough for him to hear.**_

 ** _"Could I? For how long? You would have been married off to some fat lord while I claimed lousy titles. Or is it because you never wanted to be with me? It is the prince isn't it? Ever since your betrothal broke off-"_**

 _ **"It was four years ago Jaime. I'm not a fool. I am well over that incident, and if it makes you feel any better. My feelings for you are yet the same" Cersei said as she gazed at the gardens again.**_

 ** _She saw the young princess Rhaenys playing with her damned kitten while her septa combed her dark hair. Some of the noble children were there as well, their laughter filled the air making Cersei tighten a her grip on her goblet. How she hated their happy faces, had it been up to her, she would have locked those urchins up in the darkest dungeons so that they could never laugh while she wept away her sorrows._**

 _ **Soon Cersei's eyes landed the young Jordayne girl who sat under the shade of a tree with a large book on her lap. She looked peaceful, which made her jealous. She wanted peace as well, but the gods were cruel, they wouldn't let take a breath of relief.**_

 ** _"That's Amara Jordayne isn't it?" Cersei asked, her brows raised as she actively scrutinized the young girl._**

 _ **"Yes it is her, indeed" Jaime replied nonchalantly.**_

 _ **"I have seen you talk to her, quite a lot"**_

 ** _"Yes. I happen to owe her a favour"_**

 ** _"What kind of favour, exactly?" Cersei taunted as she turned to Jaime who sighed._**

 _ **"Don't. Just-"**_

 _ **"It was an innocent question"**_

 _ **"Cersei, she is a child. She's barely ten for all I know. I was just teaching her to weild a sword"**_

 _ **"Girls grow quicker than boys Jaime. Today she is barely ten, tomorrow she will have her first blood and then what? By the time she's sixteen you'll probably take her to your bed"**_

 _ **"Cersei" he warned her, as he shook his head in dismay.**_

 ** _"I know the Dornish. They are trained to be whored from a young age. It won't be long before she births her first bastard or maybe she'll just become like her mother. A mad woman" Cersei laughed. Jaime wished to stop Cersei from attacking the little girl, but he didn't want to annoy his sister any further. A spark of curiosity ignited in him at the mention of Amara's mother whom he'd failed to discover._**

 _ **"What of her mother?" he asked blandly as his eyes found Amara who was sitting in the same posture for quite some time.**_

 ** _"She's dead, that witch. A disgrace to the Reach"_**

 _ **"The Reach? You mean she was not from Dorne?"**_

 _ **"Of course not. Her name was Felicia Tyrell, she ran away with Berrin Jordayne when she was just seventeen. The Tyrells were beyond furious, Mace wanted to drag his sister back to Highgarden if he had to. You see Jaime, House Jordayne is a lower house. Had Felicia run away with some Martell, Olenna Tyrell couldn't care less" Cersei sipped her wine and continued.**_  
 _ **"**_ _ **When the Tyrell Bannermen reached Dorne and requested for their Lady they to be returned, they were greeted by poisonous vipers and they fled. A rather warm Dornish welcome they had received"**_

 ** _"Indeed" Jaime hummed in agreement_**

 ** _"I wouldn't say that their marriage was bad, Felicia was said to be genuinely happy during her first year. But I don't believe those gossiping Septas at all. A mad woman can never be happy" Cersei smirked._**

 _ **"What happened then?" Jaime asked quickly as he really wanted to know the whole story. He wanted to figure out Amara and to know of her mother would be his first step towards it.**_

 _ **"Then? She went mad of course.**_ _ **They say that the oldest Tyrell girl would hear the Stranger in her head. She would hear him whisper of the deaths and the losses that were yet to come. Hence it certainly had been a surprise for us when she birthed her first child. We didn't think she had it in her"**_

 _ **"What do you mean by that?"**_

 _ **Cersei laughed as she turned to look at her puzzled brother.**_

 ** _"Let it be Jaime"_**

 _ **"Wait, so how did she die?" Jaime asked**_ ** _again._**

 ** _"Well, you seem interested"_** ** _Cersei chuckled._**

 ** _"That is because it is interesting"_** _ **he scoffed.**_

 ** _"She killed herself" Cersei said with a bored drawl as she took the last gulp of her wine and placed the goblet on the table with a soft 'thud'_**

 ** _"Why? How?" Jaime shot her with with questions_**

 ** _"Go ask her" Cersei said monotonously as she motioned her hands. "What I am trying to tell you is that, these Jordaynes are not the best of the people to make connections with. They are a lying, cheating and a whoring bunch. It is for the best to stay away from them" she said. Jaime was annoyed, his sister had first brushed off her topic of departure with blames and excuses and now she was unwilling to tell her about Amara's mother._**

 ** _Jaime Lannister stood up from his seat and prepared to leave._**

 ** _"She burnt herself you know" Jaime stopped in his tracks as he heard his sister pipe up._**  
 ** _"She was also tried to burn a then four year old Amara" Jaime's eyes widened in shock as he swifty turned to see his sister, who'd also risen from her seat_**

 ** _"Septa said that the mad woman chanted that she wouldn't let those dragons take her daughter, that she'd free her daughter of the curse"_**

 _ **"How cruel" Jaime looked down at his feet. The thought of a little girl being burnt alive, was enough to make him loose his temper.**_

 _ **"How could a mother be so cruel to her child?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Cersei chuckled.**_

 ** _"Oh Jaime you haven't met people this rare"_**

 ** _"And I don't wish to"_**

 _ **"Good. That's settled then" she murmured and she closed onto the the young lion. "Come to my room tonight" she whispered and left the young knight transfixed at his position.**_

Oberyn, Amara and Tyrion walked out of the brothel. Amara was rather embarrassed to be seen emerging from such places with two men in her either side. Oberyn chuckled at her reddened face and Tyrion Lannister continued to contemplate on the situation that had unfolded infront of him, not a few moments ago.

"Seems I visited the Lannister brothel by mistake." Oberyn commented with a smirk as the trio made their way down the stairs.  
"Oh, they take all kinds - Even Dornishmen" Tyrion shrugged.

"I wish it were true" Amara murmured, as she looked up. Tyrion sighed at her comment. He was struggling to establish diplomacy.

"The king is very grateful that you traveled all  
this way for his wedding" He finally said.

"Let us speak truth here. Joffrey is insulted. I am only the second son after all" Oberyn commented, Amara looked at her prince, pleading him to talk with caution.

"I am sure he doesn't mean that Lord Tyrion" she quickly tried to diffuse the situation.

"We Dornishmen don't lie _Willow_ , you should know that by now"

"Well, speaking as a fellow second son, I have grown rather used to being the family insult."The Prince chuckled. Amara's eyebrows furrowed, she'd always wondered how her prince was able to hide his irritation in public, it truly had been his talent.

"Why did you come to King's Landing, Prince Oberyn?" Tyrion asked.

"I was invited to the royal wedding"

"I thought we were speaking truth" Amara interjected, as a smirk formed on her face.

Oberyn sighed "The last time I was in the capital was many years ago. Another sister Elia  
and Rhaegar Targaryen, the Last Dragon"

"My prince" Amara tried to stop him, she didn't want a trip down the memory lane. She had tried to bury her past more than anything, reminding her of the wedding reminded her of the things she had lost.

Amara shut her eyes, trying her best to not remember of the wedding. She wanted to forget how beautiful her Princess looked or how gallant Rhaegar stood at the end of the Sept, she wanted to forget how she'd danced that evening in her purple gown and how she and her dear brother and savored the pies at the feast while they jumped around the hall.

"My sister loved him. She bore his children. Swaddled them, rocked them, fed them at her own breast. Elia wouldn't let the wet nurse touch them. And beautiful, noble Rhaegar Targaryen  
left her for another woman. That started a war  
and the war ended right here, when your father's army took the city"

Amara gasped. Tyrion caught a glimpse of of her discomfort but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"I wasn't actually present."

"And butchered those children. My nephew and niece. Carved them up and wrapped them in Lannister my sister, you know what they did to her?"  
Oberyn raised up Tyrion's chin. "I'm asking you a question"

"I've heard rumors" Tyrion replied brushing off his hand. Oberyn giggled.

"So have I. The one I keep hearing is that Gregor Clegane the Mountain  
raped Elia and split her in half with his great sword"

"I heard that as well" Amara said monotonously. She'd remembered Marcel saying that the mountain had mutilated their father's body as well and had splattered his insides like a bloody painting on the wall.

"I wasn't there. I don't know what happened" Tyrion replied.

"If the Mountain killed my sister, your father gave the order-  
Tell your father I'm here. And tell him the Lannisters aren't the only ones who pay their debts" Oberyn smirked and walked back towards the brothel.

Amara rushed behind him. She heard Tyrion call her but she payed no attention to it and went to catch up with her Prince.

"Oberyn I-" She panted

"You shouldn't have left Sunspere in the first place 'mara" He sighed

"I had to. Lady Olenna needed me. I promise it will be my last visit to this damned place, I'll return to Dorne with you right after the wedding is over" Oberyn smiled. He cupped her cheek and stroked it softly.

To the passersby, they looked like lovers but their bond was far pure. Oberyn Martell had been her brother, her guardian and her mentor. She loved him dearly.

"I have received news about Marcel's whereabouts" Amara smiled. Oberyn's eyes widened.

"How surprising. I thought he had accepted an ascetic life, but have you found him?"

"Not yet, no. But I and Neeve are looking for him. I am guessing that he is somewhere in the Capital"

"Ah that Braavosi. She is always with you. And Marcel, that fool. I always wondered where he'd run off to" Oberyn scratched his beard.

"I did as well, but now that I can find him, we will have a long chat. He and I" Amara sighed. Oberyn pitied her, she knew he did. His eyes softened at her worried expression.

"Hey" He rubbed her back soothingly "Everything will be alright. Have faith"

Amara let out a half hearted laugh. "Faith? Really? My prince, you are terrible at consoling"

"A man can make an effort" he winked at the woman who giggled under her breath.

 **ooo**

Amara's morning had been rather eventful. She had met Oberyn and they had a long conversation, but Amara was so caught up with him that she'd forgotten about Tyrion. She knew she had to go and speak with him, especially about how she'd come to know the Prince of Dorne.

"No. No. You're a queen, not an ox." Amara giggled, Olenna's bickering at Margeary's wedding jewelry was amusing for her.

"Your grandmother speaks the truth" Amara added

"Willow!" Margaery pretended to be offended and Amara continued to giggle at the young girl's annoyance.

"Your grandfather gave me a necklace just like this one for my fifty first nameday"

"The wedding is in a fortnight my Lady, at this rate Lady Margeary will have to reach Sept bare chested" Amara commented.

"Nonsense. My little dears" Olenna signalled the handmaidens who had gathered. "Go and speak to the jewelers of King's them who you are, tell them who sent you.  
The one who brings me the best necklace, will get to keep the next best one"

"You sure know how to make things work, my lady" Amara giggled. Olenna smirked.

"The Margaery Tyrell who walks into the sept  
a fortnight from now will inspire 1,000 songs. Now, how sad it will be if she's wearing rubbish like that"

"Perhaps I should just let Joffrey choose it for me.  
End up with a string of dead sparrow heads around my neck" the young girl huffed as she folded her hands to her chest.

"You watch that. Even here, even with me" she warned her granddaughter.

Amara saw a tall figure walk towards them. It was a woman who had silvery blonde hair, that shone in the sunlight.

"My lady" she bowed to Margaery "My lady" She bowed to Olenna. The tall woman looked at Amara with a confused look. She giggled.

"No need for curtsies, I'm no lady" Amara shrugged and the woman nodded awkwardly at her.

"Please pardon me for interrupting. My name is Brienne of Tarth"

"We know who you are. We've heard all about you.  
But hearing is one thing. Aren't you just marvelous?  
Absolutely singular!" Olenna said.

"You served Renly Baratheon, yes?" Amara asked

"I did"

"I'm sorry about his sudden demise, it must have been tragic" Brienne gave her a weak smile and thanked her for her concerns.

"I hear you knocked my grandson into the dirt  
like the silly little boy he is" Olenna chuckled with a goblet of wine in her h, Amara smiled back at Brienne infront of her who soon started to feel uncomfortable and clearly wanted to talk to Margaery alone.

"My lady, I know this is a very busy time for you,  
but if I could just have a moment" she asked the young Tyrell who looked at her grandmother for approval

"You dare not refuse"

Brienne and Margeary walked into the gardens leaving Amara and Olenna alone, she heard the old woman sigh.

"Is it done?" She asked with a low voice.

"Obviously" Amara scoffed.

"Good, I thought you'd take an eternity" Olenna said.

"Glad I didn't. It's been an hectic task already" Amara said as she handed a black pouch to the Queen Of Thorns.

"For an inquisitive girl, you sure have scarce inquiries"

"It is your affair. I don't wish to be a part of it" Amara sighed with annoyance.

"You are a good pretender Willow, maybe there's some Tyrell in you after all. How is that good for nothing brother of yours?"Amara shifted uncomfortably. She didn't wish to tell her about Marcel.

"No news yet? Well, that is certainly a surprise" She chuckled, sarcasm lacing her tone.

"Even if there where any, would I tell you? For all I know, you may just be plotting behind my back"

"So many years, yet here you are fearing to trust even your own blood. Tell me, how does it feel to carry around such an apprehensive aura around you?"

"It feels quite right. As long as it will help me survive"

Olenna Tyrell let out a short laugh. "I do enjoy our conversations, you speak so little. It's amusing"

"I try my best not to indulge you of your _amusements_ " She commented and prepared to leave the crannies.

"Your mother would have been happy to see us bond" she smiled softly as she stared at the beautiful city view.

"You don't speak of her. You have no right"Amara snapped.

"Of course, I'm only her mother after all"

Amara did not want their conversation to ensure any longer so stormed off into the large garden of the Red Keep without looking back at the old Tyrell woman who sat unfazed by her antics.

 **ooo**

She walked for a while before she arrived at the wedding arena, which was being decorated with the most beautiful flowers, brought straight from Highgarden.

Amara decided to look around and see how the preparations were being undertaken. While making her way into a rather isolated part of the gardens she came across bushes of roses. Amara had always loved roses, sadly none of them grew in Dorne hence she seized the opportunity and tucked one in her hair.

During these peaceful times her mind would wander off to her past. She had wondered of her fate, if she hadn't left for Dorne that faithful day. She probably would have been carved on the wall as well. Her father's death did anger her, at one point in her youth she had taken up a sword, so that she could kill all the wrong doers as she traveled around the world. But at the same time it would have turned her into Marcel, and she was nothing like him.

 _Marcel was brave and she wasn't._

Amara was so engrossed in her thoughts that she'd failed to notice a pair of footsteps approaching behind her.

"Hello cousin" she head a thick dornish accent speak from her back. Amara turned back to see Myria Jordayne smirking at her.

"Beautiful rose, I must say"

Myria had always been taller than Amara, with a broader stature that made her look like a warrior. She should have known that she would be arriving for the wedding. Had she suspected of her arrival then Amara would've locked herself in her room, just so she wouldn't have to see her cruel cousin's face.

"Myria" she repeated bitterly.

"You don't seem happy to see me" she smirked

"I'd be happy to see your head on a pike"

Myria giggled, trying to divert the topic of conversation.

"Anger does not suit you sweet cousin. Look how pale you have become" she tried to touch Amara's cheek who quickly shoved her hand aside, but in turn Myria grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Amara grunted in pain, Myria had been a good warrior and it was foolish of her to get physically involved with her.

"Let me go" Amara huffed.

"Not before you tell me where Marcel is" she hissed

"How did you-"

"I have ears everywhere. Now tell me where that bastard is so that I can slit his throat and claim my seat"

"You'll never find him" Amara spat.

"Maybe yes, maybe not" she shrugged.

Marcel was the heir to the Jordayne seat at Tor, but due to his absence Myria ruled in his stead. A few years ago when a mysterious raven arrived from old town, confirming of Marcel's health and his interest to take over his seat soon, Myria had been furious. She seeked to find her cousin, only to put a sword through his heart so that she could legally have her title.

Myria twisted Amara's arm harder and then pushed her on to the bushes. Amara cried in pain but unfortunately no one was present at that secluded part of the gardens to hear her cries.

"Are you completely mad?" Amara squeaked, struggling to stand up with any further injuries.

"Not mad, just creative. Seeing that you like these flowers so much, I thought why not I just let you bask in it. Anyway, I have a lot of things to do, one of which is finding your dear brother. I will you around _Willow"_ Myria mocked and walked off.

Amara struggled in the bush. Roses petals were stock to her hair and she had numerous thorns pricked onto her skin, which had soon begun to bleed. She didn't want anyone else to see her so she quickly tried to hide her face so that the passerby ignored her as a mere maid.

"Are you alright, My lady" she heard a voice call on to her.

Amara's jaw hung at the sight of the man who stood in front of her. She broke out in cold sweat. He'd been the last person she'd expected to see that that.

 _Jaime fucking Lannister_

He looked a lot different than what she'd last seen him. His long hair was cut short and he had new scars running along his cheek. The last time Amara had consciously interacted with him was more than twenty years ago.

Jaime Lannister had aged gracefully, his sideburns hinting of early grey hair, lines of worry forming around his eyes. He was no longer a boy, that was for sure. But Amara was confused at what he had grown to become, she had heard stories of his misgivings. She heard things she didn't want to believe.

To say that she'd never thought of him all these years would be wrong as her youth had been consumed in his thoughts, when Amara had been sixteen she'd realise that she had loved Jaime Lannister as a child but was too young to decipher it. But now she was a grown woman, and the man that stood in front of her was not the same person she had loved. The war of the five kings had taken a toll on him, and it was quite evident.

"Of course I'm alright" she scoffed, trying her best to conceal her currently rushing emotions. Jaime raised his brows. He wasn't buying her excuses, the woman was in pain but she was too proud to show it.

"Are you sure? You look like you're bleeding" He asked again, trying to help her up. But the stubborn woman refused yet again.

"I know I'm bleeding, Lannister, I fell into a rose bush. Isn't it obvious for me to bleed?" Amara soon pulled herself up without the knight's help and started to brush her dress that still had thorns stuck to it.

"That's a rather nice hand" she commented. Jaime's eyes widened. Amara mentally slapped herself, it was a rude thing to say. She should've known better than to say such insulting things.

"It is you, isn't it? You helped helped me up the stairs" Jaime finally said after a short pause.

"A thank you would have been nice, but then again you're a Lannister" Amara scoffed.

"Uh- yes Thank you" he shifted awkwardly.

Amara laughed softly and Jaime swore he'd heard that rather nasal laughter somewhere before.

"It is alright. I was just helping, how are you? Last time I checked, you still had fresh wounds"

"They have been tended to. But it look like my lady, you need tending as well" Jaime motioned at her gashed arm, that showed development of some rather nasty bruises.

"I am no Lady, Ser. And these bruises are nothing. I can take care of them" she smiled.

"I insist. Grand Maester Pycelle would be obliged to help you"

"I don't trust that _rat_. Call it preference or just bad experience"

"I couldn't agree more" Jaime murmured, his lips curling into a small smile. While Amara searched her dress for any rogue thorns Jaime Lannister asked her with a low voice.

"You didn't tell anyone about our encounter did you?"

"What? That the infamous Jaime Lannister could barely stand on his two feet when I found him? Do you think I am a fool-ah " Amara cried when she tried to pick out the thorns from her arm.

"You need a Maester"

"What I need is for you to stop talking" Amara said rudely, as she took out the last pieces of rose thorns that were stuck to her.

"I apologise for snapping. My anger gets the best of me sometimes or intruding people I should say"

"An old foe perhaps?"

"That is one way to put it"

"Did he do this to you?" Jaime asked, trying not to overstep his boundaries.

"Who are you speaking of?" Amara asked with an amused expression.

"Your Lord husband. I swore I saw him walk past" Amara laughed.

"Husband? Ser, I am far from being married. That was an bitter friend of mine, don't bother. These things are common in my part of the world"

Her wounds were bleeding but she'd soon washed them off with the water available in the fountain nearby.

"Help me walk to the fountain, Ser Jaime it seems like my legs are soon going to give up. These rose thorns are as sharp as a Valyrian blade" Jaime quickly held her hand and supported her, as she limped to the fountain.

Tables had turned and Amara found herself in the same position the Lannister lion had been a week ago.

"You never told me your name" Jaime asked as he sat by her, holding onto her flowers as she washed her hand wounds.

 _Amara Jordayne_

Her mind screamed for her to reveal her real name but she controlled her urge and replied otherwise.

 _"_ Willow Silas" Jaime sat quietly for a few moments before Amara opened her mouth to speak again.

"So you are the Lord Commander, I presume" she said signalling at his lavish golden armour.

"Yes"

"Must be a tough job with that-" Amara pointed at his golden hand. Jaime looked at her in shock. They had talked for barely a few moments and the woman had already insulted him, twice.

"I'm sorry" Amara apologised quickly, she was flustered and hand begun to play with her dress.

"I understand. I can perfectly use my left, if that gives you any assurance"

"Can you? Your hand seems rather shaky proving of your discomfort" Jaime turned away and looked at the water instead of answering her questions. He was clearly ashamed or his weaknesses, so Amara didn't press this matter any further

"I apologise"

"It is the third time you did that. Kind of defeats the purpose of an apology don't you think? Especially since you will continue to insult me" Jaime snapped.

"It's alright. It's about time that people knew about my incapabilities" He sighed, wondering why in the world was he telling this strange girl about his insecurities.

"Practice with your left" Amara suggested

"It is not that easy"

"Speak with your brother. He might just have a solution" Amara smiled at the knight.

"You are acquainted with my brother?"

"Rather well, actually"

"Explains your crude humor. My brother has always had an eye for people like him"

Amara laughed.

"You'll better with time" Amara assured the Lion Lannister who was stunned at the hopefulness of the woman in front of him.

"Well, aren't you a hopeful one" he said.

"I do try"

Something came over Jaime Lannister that moment, he saw a mispositioned rose sticking out of her dark curls and he carefully positioned it behind her ear, his finger tips gently touching her ear blade. Amara stiffened at his touch as her eyes widened, they had a proper distance between them, yet Amara felt that they were too close. Has it been an year ago, Amara would have brushed the sight in front of her like a dream but it was real. Jaime Lannister was so close to her but she couldn't touch him, for he did not know who she was and what she had become.

The concept of Lannister cruelty was sown into her head during her youth after her life was massacred in the war. She was taught to hate him. But could she ever, truly?

Jaime Lannister was not attracted to the woman who sat by him, no. He couldn't be attracted to anybody else other than Cersei but she flamed ideas of friendship in him and he loved that warm feeling.

"I should be going" he cleared his throat and excused himself from her presence.

She was a wise woman, Jaime thought and he'd love to talk to her again. But he had better things to do rather than just saving damsels in distress.

Amara's jaw hung loose. She touched the rose tucked behind her ear, reliving the strange moment of connection she shared with the man.

Evening was drawing near.  
Everything had happened so fast, from meeting Myria to coming across Jaime Lannister yet again had caused Amara to feel dizzy. It had been a tiring day for her, so the Dornishwoman, dragged her bruised body to her room. Her body fell limp at the first contact with the bed and Amara didn't wake up until the next morning when a terrible dream stole her sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews, I have entered the show premise and I am thrilled to continue.** **There are a few things I'll need to clarify. Myria Jordayne isn't just some random chick. She is only Cannon Jordayne in this story. In the books she's the heir of Tor but here since Marcel is a bit older, I wanted them to have a small conflict.**


	6. five

**CHAPTER 5 | OVER WINE**

 _Amara_ _found herself in the meadows of_ _Highgarden_ _, sitting among the grasses. Felicia Tyrell sat by her daughter, braiding her hair and cooing soft lullabies._

 _"Why do you come to me, mother? Why do you show me lies?" Amara hummed. Felicia chuckled, a soft smile forming on her face._

 _"You shouldn't have come to_ _Kingslanding_ _, Amara. People are going to die" she said._

 _"The king is to die. I know that, I made the poison with my own hands"_

 _"You do not realise, the_ _consequences_ _of your actions my girl. Come, let me show you" With that Felicia stood up and walked aimlessly through the meadows. Amara followed her mother closely, trying to keep up with her every increasing pace._

 _"Where are we going?" She asked._

 _"To the dungeons"_

 _The environment suddenly changed, grasses around then started to dry out. The sky became smaller and smaller and the sun was hidden by dusty walls. They had arrived in a dungeon, where everything was dark and damp._

 _"What is the meaning of this?" Amara asked frantically._

 _"You'll see" Felicia said, quietly as she pointed at the man who laid on one corner of the cell._

 _Amara's eyes widened when she recognised the man_ _infornt_ _of her. It was Tyrion Lannister who laid beaten and battered, she rushed to his aid only to realise that she couldn't touch him._

 _"No. No. No, What is wrong with him?" She cried, turning to her mother who stood behind her with straight face._

 _"He is to be executed for killing the king" she said monotonously._

 _"But he would never kill the king, mother. He is no murderer!" She snapped. Felicia let out a chuckle._

 _"Silly girl, he didn't kill the king, but bore the brunt for your actions" Amara walked closer to her mother, trying to comprehend what she was saying._

 _"What do you mean?" She asked_.

 _"You are a smart girl Amara. Figure it out yourself" she smirked._

 _"He won't be convicted, I won't let that happen" Amara murmured under her breath, her fists balling by her sides. She was angry_ _. She was angry at her mother for prancing into her visions but most of all, she was angry at herself as she was unable to do anything for her friend._

 _"Then leave" the Tyrell shrugged._

 _"Leave? I cannot leave. I have unfinished business here!"_ _Amara screamed._

 _"Like finding the brother who clearly doesn't give a_ _rat's_ _arse about your well being"_

 _"Marcel is -"_

 _"Useless" Felicia sighed. "Go to the north instead, find the boy. He has lost his path. Help him. Help him fulfill the prophecy for his is the song of ice and fire and he shall be the savior of the realm. These things are more important than your petty problems, Amara. Fate wants you to guide the young prince, it always had and if you defy your fate then terrible_ _consequences_ _will befall your loved ones, my child. This was just the beginning, worse things will occur if you keep denying. You don't want that to happen, do you ?" She whispered the last part and Amara shivered at her mother's warnings._

 _"I do not believe you. I do not believe a word you say. My visions have never been correct so I will do as I please and I will save Tyrion from this heinous fate. I do not care of his boy you speak of" she snarled. Felicia laughed at her daughter's stubbornness. She moved closer to Amara_ _._

 _"You are blind of your gifts, girl. You do not realise the extent of your powers" Felicia muttered_ _, flicking her hand in the air._

 _"What are you doing?" She asked in a shaky voice, but her mother only smirked._

 _"Help the boy, Jon Snow. Help him Amara" with that Amara was pushed into the walls of the dungeon with great force and her vision was devoid of all light._

"How long have you been having that dream?" Neeve asked, munching on her butter toast while she and Amara walked through the markets of Kingslanding.

"A week, or so" Amara sighed.

"Lord, that's some nasty shit" she laughed, awkwardly.

"Tell me about it" Amara scoffed.

The markets were bustling with people that day. Everyone looked really happy, which lifted Amara's mood. It was strange to think how people belonging to the lavish castle were so grumpy and distraught while these people belonging to the lower sections of the social hierarchy were much lively even in the darkest of times. She pitied them for having a King as evil as Joffery but was glad that Margaery would soon rule. It would bring about happiness for these people.

"These streets are so different from Sunspere's" Amara marveled.

"Yes. They are absolutely filthy"

Amara shot Neeve a look and the Braavosi broke into fits of laughter.

"I am not lying. People here are much backward, be it in the field of hygiene or showing their skills in bed" Neeve shrugged. Amara's jaw dropped.

"You did not!" She said cupping her mouth with awe.

"Fear not lassie. It was just two people. First a merchant and then a sellsword. But I must say the sellsword was quite good-"

"Neeve. I do not wish to know about your night time endeavors" Amara shook her head in disgust, as her cheeks turned crimson.

"Speaking of night time endeavors. I think they have helped me find a trail on your brother"

"What? And you couldn't inform me of this before?!" She screamed under her breath.

"Calm down. It is but a mere whisper"

"Care to elaborate?" Amara asked, raising her brow as she stood with her hands crossed at her chest.

Neeve sighed, she pulled Amara to a dark alley and began explaining the situation to her.

"There are rumors. Rumors about a resistance in the support of the Targaryen across the narrow sea, I have heard that this group of people are conspiring against the king. They are basically turning the people against him, so that when the Targaryen queen arrives, the public is on her side" Neeve whispered.

"That is an absurd idea. They are depending on the silly hope that one fine day the Targaryen will march into Kingslanding and take the throne. It is farfetched and plain stupid, there is no scope for guaranteed success and no replenishment after failure" Amara scoffed. All these years in a war torn environment, she had picked up quite a few things about planning a resistance or a coup or even a siege.

 _They bought nothing but doom, if not executed properly._

"Keeping that aside, how is it related to my brother?" She asked.

"The thing is, the apparent leader behind this 'resistance' is a Dornishman"

"And does this Dornishman have a name?"

"No. No one knows his name"

"It's clear then" Amara sighed "It is not Marcel. I know my brother, he is not the one to lead an army, he's likely to be a soldier in it. Also politics never intrigued him. He was into the concept of power but not it's play in the court"

"I suppose, it's nothing then. Like always my hard work goes down the gutter" Neeve rolled her eyes. Amara laughed at her friend's annoyance.

"Keep looking. I hope that you will find something" she patted the Braavosi.

"Yeah right. What I will find is, myself in the damn tavern drinking a good ol' bottle of Dornish wine" Neeve said monotonously, brushing her dark red hair off her face.

"Go easy on that. God knows what you end up doing, drunk" Amara warned.

"Hey! Drinking helps me think" Neeve said defensively.

"It helps you make bad decisions"

"Then I sure was drunk of out my senses, when I decided to accompany you to this hell hole"

"Well, that" Amara laughed nervously.

"Cat caught your tongue, Willow?" Neeve chuckled. Amara accepted her defeat, there were very few people who could match her friend's way with words. Amara looked up to see that the sun shone overhead. It was already noon and she was late to Margaery's dress fitting.

"I must leave. I promise Lady Margaery that I would help her with her dress"

"You helping girls with dresses? Sounds so foreign" Neeve thought out loud.

"Things we do to survive" Amara smirked and walked out of the alleyway with Neeve trailing behind.

• • •

The castle was in uproar for the wedding of the boy King. Handmaidens rushed from one corner to other while the musicians and the actors prepared for their performance, the wedding was in two days. The dress fitting with Margaery had gone well, Amara was given a sea green gown that had a rather plunging neckline. She knew it would be a menace for her during the wedding. It's not that she didn't look presentable in that dress, even Loras said that she looked more of a Tyrell in it but she feared that it would not be everyone's opinion.

Hence Amara rushed through the corridors of the Red Keep, occasionally bumping into the servants and murmuring half hearted apologies. Her sole goal was to reach her room and lock that hideous dress that was tucked under her arm before anyone could comment on it.

"Lady Willow" a voice called out and stopped Amara on her tracks. She turned to find that the voice belonged to the youngest Lannister.

"Lord Tyrion" she bowed slightly.

"May I speak with you?" he asked. Tyrion's brows were furrowed, he looked worried. Something had surely taken place that had been vexing him. Amara swallowed hard and walked towards the man.

"What is the matter?" She asked softly. She was worried that Tyrion was suspecting her, as she had failed to have a proper conversation with him since the incident with Oberyn took place.

"Let's go to the balcony first, shall we?" He said, Amara nodded in response.

The pair walked for quite sometime before they reached their destination which was free from buzz of the servants and handmaidens. Tyrion ushered her into the open. Amara took a seat near the railings while the youngest Lannister stood, staring into the gardens below.

"It's Shae" he breathed out. Amara sighed in relief, Tyrion had not called her out of suspicion. He was truely facing problems with his lover. The Dornishwoman knew Shae briefly, they had exchanges a few words as she was Sansa's handmaiden but she wasn't well acquainted with her. She knew of Tyrion's previous attachments with her as it had often come up as one of Bronn's crude jokes but she never heard him talk about her so openly until that day.

"What about Shae?" Amara asked.

"My father has promised to hang the next whore he finds me with. So if father's suspicions of Shae is confirmed he will execute her" He sighed

"Then send her somewhere, for some time. Let the things calm down and you can-"

"I have decided to send her off to Pentos"

"That is a good idea, but will she leave? Your father may consider her a whore but she truly loves you. It is quite evident" Amara smiled softly.

"I know, I know. She will not leave easily, but it's for the best. I have sent Bronn to prepare the boat but she is beyond angry to even listen to me. That is where you come in" He said pacing around in the balcony.

"Me? What can I do?" Amara asked confused.

"You can talk to her. You know, like women do. Talk out your feelings, coax her into leaving and all that" He said motioning with his hands.

"I don't think I can, I'm not good at these things" Amara shrugged, clutching tightly onto her dress. Tyrion looked at the woman, she was clearly nervous. He didn't want to heighten her discomfort, so he decided to drop the topic.

"Of course. If you are not comfortable, you may not. It was silly to ask. It is just that I've never been in this baffling situation. My wife secretly wishes for my family's ruin and my father wants my _mistress_ to be hanged. I'll probably go down as the Lannister who couldn't keep his women" He let out a half hearted laugh.

"I hope that it doesn't come to that. You talking to her will make more of an impact, maybe it will change her mind" she assured him.

"How I wish that were true" he muttered.

"Let's keep this aside. It my nephew's wedding! That calls for a drink" Tyrion said in a bored tone. He picked up two goblets and a wine jug kept away behind the flower tubs. He filled one glass for himself and handed the other one to Amara.

"A toast to a bright future" he held up the glass.

"Hear, hear" Amara laughed.

Amara and Tyrion talked about Oberyn Martell and how she knew the man. They talked about Dorne and the Red Viper. Tyrion was surprised at how Amara gushed about the dornish prince and his lovely paramour. Soon dusk neared and their wine jug was close to being empty.

"You my lady, declined my invitation to lunch" Tyrion said faking an offence.

"I apologise. I was caught up with Lady Margaery's dress fitting"

"I can clearly see that" he said, signalling at the crumpled dress under her arms. "I heard that you met my brother" he added.

Amara took a sip from the goblet, the bitterness of the wine spreading across her throat.

"Yes. Twice actually. It was under rather unfortunate circumstances I must say"

"So I heard. He tells me to keep an eye on you, to see whether you go on gossiping about his incapabilities as the Lord Commander" Tyrion simply stated. Amara was shocked, she didn't think that Jaime Lannister would think of her as some vile woman even after she was kind to him. _Well, sort of._

"I would never-" she said as a look of annoyance crossed her face.

"Don't take my brother's words to your heart, Willow. He has problems trusting people" Tyrion chuckled.

"He is just rude" she muttered. The effect of wine was soon kicking in and Amara wanted to smack Jaime with his golden hand, if she were to see him again.

"He is looking out. My brother hasn't had the best luck in trusting people in the past"

Amara completely ignored Tyrion's words as she was cross with the Lannister. Amara thought Jaime was better than that. She thought he would be the last person to judge her.

"Lord Tyrion, don't mind me saying but your brother can shove his golden hand up his arse" Amara fumed.

"You seem quite angry" he stated, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Of course I am. How can he of me to be like those other women, when I was nothing but kind to him!" Amara huffed. Tyrion chuckled at the dornish woman.

Amara soon realised how stupid she had been. She had let her emotions get the best of her, that also infront of one of the wiser men in the seven kingdoms. Her outburst infront of Lord Tyrion would look suspicious, so she shifted uncomfortably in her position.

 _You are Willow._

Willow would never care about what Jaime thought of her.

She canted it over and over again. When she couldn't take the awkward situation anymore, she stood up to take a leave.

"I must go, Lord Tyrion" she said quickly.

Tyrion frowned.

"So soon, _Amara?_ I was just beginning to break your shell"

Amara froze. She slowly turned around to see him smirking up at her, while he twirled his empty goblet in his hands.

 **A/N**

 **DO LEAVE A REVIEW ! :)**


	7. six

**CHAPTER 6 | VALYRIAN BLADE  
**

"I believe you've mistaken me for someone else" Amara stated, looking straight ahead. Trying her best to not make eye contact.

"Oh, I'm not quite old yet to do that" he smirked. Amara plopped down on the bench again, the dress falling from her arms. The effect of wine was slowly fading away and Amara was terrified of the reality itself.

She covered her face with her palm and let out muffled curses.

"Take your time" Tyrion said.

"How did you know?" Amara asked, giving up. Everything was already ruined, she could only ask for an explanation.

"First that accent, then your immense adoration for the prince of Dorne and the fact that Lord Varys acted strangely when your name came up. But those weren't the things that confirmed my suspicions of you" He stared intently at her, as if he analyzed even then. It was as if he wanted to know her reaction to all of this.

"Then, where did I reveal myself?" She asked monotonously, raising her brows at the young Lannister.

"It's quite obvious is it not? You reacted aggressively at my brother's comments and as far as I remember. You and my brother were really close weren't you?"

"Yes" she squeaked. Amara was flustered beyond belief, she wanted to sink into the bench. She feared that Tyrion Lannister would hate her after this.

"I suppose you hate me now. For lying to you and pretending to be a completely different person" she muttered under her breath, loud enough for the half man to hear.

Tyrion sighed "I could never hate you, Amara. I am but disappointed in you"

"You couldn't expect me to trust someone from the capital with everything I am and I was" her voice became heavy.

"No, that is not what I meant. I am disappointed because I expect a girl as smart as yourself would never set foot in the capital" he remarked.

"Yes, but I have some business that I need to take care of before leaving" she stated.

Tyrion grunted in annoyance. Amara was in a delicate position, one slip of tongue and she was as good as dead.

"Do you remember the decree that was passed after the rebellion? The decree for Berrin Jordayne and his children's banishment from the crownlands on the grounds of betrayal and treason" Amara felt her throat run dry at the mere remembrance of the sentence. It had been one of the reasons why she took up an alias while traveling. "You better remember that, Amara. Because it was after this that your house went in ruins. No one would trade with Tor, neither would they marry into the house, had it not been for the Martells your house would cease to exist" Tyrion added.

"My father was wrongfully accused. Rhaegar Targaryen had to be stopped, there was nothing he could do" Amara said.

"Of course, your opinions are not for me to critique. I was neither present nor am I interested, he was a dead man the day he kidnapped the Stark girl" Tyrion sighed.  
Amara hummed in response.

"I owe you an apology and an explanation for my actions. I believe" She asked.

"No need. You did what you had to do. Who am I to judge?" he smirked. Amara returned him a sad smile.

The sat there for a few moments silently for a few moments, under the saffron sky of late evenings. Tyrion Lannister thought about the girl beside him and for a moment his worries didn't seem half as bad as hers. He didn't want to pity her, she'd survived this long with it. She needed encouragement not sympathy.

"All my life, people have whisked me off from troubles. They thought I was a porcelain doll. Too delicate for the world. It was like they didn't want me to fight my own battles. 'you are meant for greater _things'_ they'd say to me and I would believe them. Like a stupid girl I was" She scoffed. She felt like an idiot infront of Tyrion, now. She knew he was judging her weak self, but she needed to get it off her chest.

"I was shipped off to Dorne at the brink of the rebellion by the prince and my father who thought I was too weak. It didn't do any good did it? They both died. Your brother, who was my friend became a person I can barely recognise and as of my brother, he nearly lost his mind. Sometimes I wish I hadn't left that morning, perhaps things would have been different" She sniffled, wiping her premature tears.

"You would have died that's all. My father is not known to be merciful" Tyrion stated. Looking straight ahead with furrowed brows.

"Atleast I would be remembered as who I truly am. Now Amara Jordayne is just some girl who died somewhere in Dorne. Insignificant and worthless as it is" She sighed.

"Forgotten? I think not" Tyrion smiled softly, recollecting a bitter sweet memory. "My brother remembered you. He always has" Tyrion added. Making Amara chuckle.

"I hope what you say is true. Jaime is not half the man he was"

"War changes us Amara. I changed at the sight of the wildfire that burnt the bay."Tyrion continued.  
"Jaime always said that the boy in him died the moment he shoved the sword through the king's back but I believe he truly died the day the news of your death arrived at Casterly Rock. Ever since he hasn't had the best luck, but he survived. Don't blame him of changing, it happens to us all" Amara smiled weakly at Tyrion's words.

Amara didn't know of the things Jaime had faced. They both had been apart for so long that they had failed to experience each other's pains. She felt guilty. She acted in a rather juvenile manner, she judged her old friend too quickly.

"You wouldn't tell him, would you?" She asked quietly.

"Jaime? As much as he'd be elated to see the girl he cared for is still alive, and right infront of him, I do not believe this secret is mine to reveal. But you need to tell him someday, maybe when the time is right and he is ready to accept it" Tyrion chuckled and the Dornishwoman nodded in response.

"I hope you shall tell me your story someday Amara. It seems like you have a lot to tell" Tyrion added as he playfully smirked.

Amara laughed. "One day I shall, Lord Tyrion. Over the best dornish wine in the country. Deal?"

"A deal it is then" he laughed

The sky had darkened and the lamps of the port had been lit. The pair had discovered a different aspect of their friendship and both were glad to do so. Tyrion Lannister was able to open of to a good listener while Amara had found someone she could trust, other than her loud mouthed companion.

 **ooo**

The wedding day had arrived quicker than Amara had anticipated. The preparations of Margaery had kept her so busy that she'd forgotten to interact with all her acquaintances. After their talk at the balcony Tyrion and she had barely gotten a chance to talk to one another about anything other than Shae. Amara knew he was worried, she'd tried to talk to the handmaiden but the woman refused to listen to her. Amara had also barely had a conversation with Neeve about her brother. She had a lot of things piled up and she hoped that the wedding would go on smoothly so that she'd have the time to attend to her affairs.

She'd missed the breakfast on the wedding morning and it offended Margaery quite a bit, so she promised to make it up to the future Queen.

Amara stood in front of a giant mirror while Ellaria fixed her dress, for the ceremony. Ellaria had forced her to wear the plunging green dress despite of her unwillingness to do so.

"I'm attending a wedding not an orgy " she sighed, rubbing her temples in worry.

"I know that, sweet pea. First impressions are everything and I believe you are going to make a extremely lasting one" she smiled, brushing her shoulders off of the last time.

Ellaria had been nice to her all these years, the woman had abstract sexual tastes but she was surely one of the lively people Amara had encountered. They weren't close, not like Oberyn and she had been. But the woman did know how to cheer her up.

"I hope so Ellaria" Amara muttered under her breath.

A knock was heard on the door of her chambers which made both Dornishwoman turn their heads simultaneously.

"I'll go get it" Ellaria proposed and Amara nodded in affirmation.

When Ellaria opened the door she giggled in joy and Amara knew who was at the doors. Oberyn Martell kissed his paramour and whispered to her. She mouth twisted into a smirk as she called out the the woman by the mirror.

"I'll leave you two alone" she said as the prince walked in. She closed the door on her way out, leaving the room in an ungainly situation.

"Oberyn" Amara breathed out, turning to the Dornishman.

"You look beautiful" he smiled proudly, as his hand gripped her shoulders. Trying to get a better look at her.

Oberyn's eyes glinted in happiness, he'd wished to see her in regal clothes everyday, it really bought out who she truly was. Not some commoner, she looked like the lady of her house.

Amara blushed at his compliment.

"You mastered the art of flattery like none other" she smirked.

"So many years in this world. I ought to know this bit" he said. "But I didn't just come to flatter you 'mara. I have something for you" she said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"A gift? My prince I believe you have forgotten that it is not I who is to be married" she laughed.

"It is a celebration. I cannot think of a better time for it" he said, slipping his hand into his golden tunic.

"Do you want me to close my eyes?" Amara joked.

"There will be no need for that" Oberyn said as her took out a dagger. Amara's eyes widened in awe. The dagger was beautiful, it was sharp and had a gilded grip which had carvings on it. The blade glowed in sunlight and she swore that it was an exquisite piece of weapon. It was quite unusual for Amara to be taken back swords or daggers as she held little interest for them but this particular dagger had instantly caught her attention.

"Is that?"

"Valyrian Steel? Yes it is" he said.

"I do not know how to thank you, this is really beautiful" She said, taking the dagger in her hands. It had a certain weight to which was quite unexpected for a dagger of it's size.

"But, I don't know how this could be of any use to me. Neeve is always by my side and I don't even know how to wield it" she sighed.

"You never know when it could come of use. You don't need to know how to wield a _dagger_ , Amara" Oberyn laughed "Your father kept it with him all his life and so will you"

Amara froze.

"Th- this was my father's?" She asked in disbelief.

"That is why I'm giving it to you, silly. He wanted you to have it when you were ready" Oberyn stated.

"Good lord, Oberyn!" She exclaimed, playfully nudging the prince. Oberyn Martell laughed as he pulled her into a hug. Amara broke away from the hug, rushing to her bed. She tucked the knife securely under her mattress and rushed to the prince who waited for her by the door.

"Let us go now. We don't want to be late, do we?" He winked at Amara.

"No we don't"

And with that the pair walked out of the guest chambers of the Red Keep to find Ellaria Sand waiting for them.


	8. seven

**CHAPTER 7 | CUPBEARER'S DOOM**

 _ **"You never told me the reason for you to join Kingsguard" Amara asked**_  
 _ **"I just don't wish to do so" he replied.**_

 _ **Jaime groaned in annoyance. The girl had been chattering like a bird all evening long and he couldn't do anything about it. She just wouldn't leave.**_ _**When he wouldn't reply to her she'd go on talking about a different issue and it went on all evening.**_

 ** ** _ _It was the first time Amara had been to that side of the Red Keep, usually she wasn't allowed but that day her father nor the prince was in the capital so she'd decided to adventure around.__****

 _ **"You are so infuriating" Jaime mumbled.**_

 ** _He wished for her to leave as he was posted outside the king's bed chambers. It was the first time he was handed this honor. To watch over the king himself. So he didn't want his chance to glory to go in waste. He tried keeping a straight face, but the girl beside him made him angry beyond belief._**

 _ **"And then I told Marcel, why would you-" Jaime gritted his teeth, he decided to take the girl to her father or brother who'd knock some sense into her.**_

 _ **"It's enough. You are coming with me" He said, grabbing her hand.**_

 ** _"Did you forget Ser Jaime? You are not supposed to leave your position. What if the king falls ill?" Amara said with a smug. Jaime cursed under his breath, he was already upset about Cersei leaving and now this girl was chewing his head off._**

 _ **"Fine. Sit here and shut your mouth" he said.**_

 _ **"Cannot happen" Amara stated. "Why are you in such a heated mood?" She asked quietly.**_

 ** _"My sister is gone. My father hates my guts and I haven't seen my little brother in ages. Tell me, how am I supposed to be joyous?" He snapped._**

 _ **"That is sad. You and your sister seemed close"**_

 _ **"We are. We came into this world together, our bond is hence special" Jaime said smiling to himself.**_

 _ **"That sounds boring" Amara said.**_

 ** _Before Jaime could correct her views, another group of Kingsguard matched infront of them. They had the queen with them. She wore a white silk dress and had her hair tied in a bun while the crown, shimmered under the lamps. Rhaella dismissed her guards walked towards Amara._**

 ** _The queen glanced at the girl, smiling brightly at her. Amara returned the gesture. Jaime Lannister stood stiff in his position, he was nervous. It was not like he hadn't met the queen before but she had the aura of authority that was so evident that even Jaime felt self conscious in her presence._**

 ** _"What are you doing here, little dove?" Rhaella asked, crouching down to Amara's height._**

 ** _"I was just speaking with Ser Jaime, about his home in Casterly Rock" Jaime nodded in agreement, feeling slightly embarrassed._**

 ** _"Is that so? Then you must be really good friends" Rhaella chuckled._**

 ** _"Yes he is my best-"_**

 ** _"Your grace, I believe Lady Jordayne here, feels sleepy. I ought to take her to the princess' room" Jaime quickly said._**

 _ **"Of course" the queen frowned. She got up from her position and bid the girl farewell.**_

 ** _Jaime waited for Rhaella to enter the bed chambers and as soon as she'd left their sights, he picked up the little dornish girl and began walking to the other side of the castle. Amara was clearly angry, she knew that she'd be put to bed once she arrived in Elia's quarters._**

 ** _"You must be happy now" she said._**

 _ **"Believe me, I am relieved" he sighed.**_

 ** _They hadn't even reached the staircase when a loud scream pierced the air making both of their eyes widened in shock._**

 ** _It was worse because the voice belonged to the queen._**

 ** _Jaime wanted to go and look as the other Kingsguard who passed the room looked completely unfazed. He was terrified to even think that this had been a daily occurrence. During the time when Jaime contemplated his decision to carry the girl or the leave her on her own, Amara had slipped away from the Lannister's grip and had made a run towards the king's bed chambers._**

 ** _"Amara!" Jaime called out as he followed behind her, but the girl wouldn't listen. She wanted to see what was wrong and she wanted to save those who were in trouble._**

 ** _When Amara reached the doors, she found them to be open. Only a thin curtain that blew in the wind acted as a barrier between her and the room. She was unable to see clearly due to the rapid flapping of the curtains._**

 ** _But what she saw after, scarred her that faithful night._**

 ** _The Queen, who was the embodiment of elegance and authority was laying on the floor like nothing more than a sack of flesh. Blood dripped from her temples as her once sliver hair was now stained crimson. Her crown that sat on her with pride now was thrown under the bed. She laid motionless, still recovering from the shock of her previous incidents, while the king loomed over her violently ripping her clothes off. She cried with everything jewellery or piece of garment that was torn off of her._**

 ** _Amara's eyes widened in shock as she stumbled in her position. Tears filled her eyes as her body shook in fear. She had never seen something so frightening and inhuman all her life. She wanted to scream for help but she felt that her whole body was paralyzed at the mere sight of it._**

 _ **Jaime soon caught up with the girl. Panting, he pulled her arm as he tried to take her away from there but when the young Lannister saw the same gritty scene unfold infront of him, he felt his mouth run dry. He quickly turned his head, knowing exactly what was about to happen. He didn't want the young girl to see it, so he pulled her from her position with all his might.**_

 ** _"Do something!" Amara cried, kicking her legs in order to free herself from the Lannister's grasp. Jaime had picked her up and had placed her at a good distance from the room._**

 ** _"No. I want to help her!" she struggled to go towards the horrid place again._**

 _ **"Listen to me" Jaime tried to calm the girl, her face was drenched in tears and her face had become red due to all the anger and sadness.**_

 _ **"Listen to me, Amara!" Jaime snapped. He held her by her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.**_

 _ **"What you saw was -"**_

 ** _"Wrong!" She screamed "You could have helped her. You should have, Jaime! You are a knight, you became a knight to protect people in need" she added._**

 ** _"I swore an oath to protect the king Amara. As much as I was shocked to see the queen's condition, I could hardly do anything about it. Can't you see? My hands are tied" he pleaded for her to understand._**

 _ **"Oaths don't matter ser Jaime! One must understand their own duty"**_

 _ **"Like I said, I protect the king, not others from him" Jaime said, trying to sound authoritative.**_

 ** _"The you're a coward Jaime Lannister" she said in a low voice, turning her eyes away from his. She removed his hands from her shoulders and walked to Elia's chambers with a heavy heart. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep that night but most of all she was disappointed in the young knight._**

 _ **Jaime Lannister stood in the same position he had a few minutes ago, infront of the king's chambers. He shut his eyes tightly to shut out the dornish girl's words that rang through his ears while the queen's screams filled the air yet again.**_

 _ **He didn't know why he care so much about the girl's opinion of him. Maybe he was finally warming up to her after several failed sparring lessons over the course of a month. He was determined to prove himself gallant in her eyes.  
**_

 ** _The whole incident had left his mind in a rubble. He didn't know what was right and what was wrong. It was then Jaime Lannister began questioning his morals. He also did notice one distinct thing. The queen's eyes had fear in them while the king's had madness and this scared him._**

 _ **It was then he'd realised that he was no more protected by his name or his house, hidden away in Casterly Rock. Worse things were about to happen and Jaime had to learn to deal with them.**_

The sept was decorated in the most beautiful fashion. Lady Olenna had out done herself in this matter and Amara applauded the adoration she had for Margaery.

The crowd gathered in the Sept of Baelor, leaving an isle for the bride to walk in. Amara looked around the magnificent structure she'd last seen as a babe, with a sign of astonishment and joy.

When Margaery walked in, the crowd gasped at the beauty of the young Tyrell. She looked perfect, and Amara couldn't help but feel happy for her. The little girl who'd wait all noon to listen to the tales of westerosi royalty was becoming one. Margaery had dreamt of this life as a child, and there she stood embracing it.

Oberyn who was beside Amara noticed her sheer satisfaction. He smiled at her amazement, only hoping for it to last long, for it was rare for the woman to be so happy.

When Margaery reached the stairs, she took the king's hand and together they walked to the septon who stood at the apex of the staircase.

Infront of the septon, Joffery removed the cloak he wore and placed it onto Margaery's shoulders. The girl took a few moments to digest her whole situation, before turning to her soon to be husband, who stood with a devilish grin.

"Let it be known that Margaery of House Tyrell  
and Joffrey of the Houses Lannister and Baratheon  
are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder" the septon announced.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love" Joffery said proudly.

He placed his hand of Margaery's cheek and pulled her into a short kiss. The crowd erupted in cheers for the boy king's wedding and their new queen.

"Sometimes I forget how much I loved these ceremonies" Amara sighed with a sad smile.

"Then I believe, that helped you relish this moment even more" Oberyn said, leaning on her side.

"Oh absolutely" Amara chuckled.

When the wedding ended, all the guests were ushered into the gardens where the grand feast would take place. Amara was forced to stick beside him and Ellaria. As he said he'd be honored to have two beautiful women by his sides.

But Amara just wanted to convey her well wishes to the king and Margaery and then return to her chambers for a nap. Her lack of sleep had already been a problem but her overly tightened corset and an awefully revealing dress had become a menace.

Oberyn, Ellaria and Amara walked into the feast gardens beside each other. Amara was constantly fidgeting with her dress, Ellaria would giggle at the sight of the struggling woman.

Amara saw Tyrion Lannister walk past them quickly with Podrick by his side, she thought about calling him but reckoned that he had too much on his mind.

"Look at that!" Ellaria squeaked at the sight of an acrobatic woman. Amara raised her brows at the couple.

"Really? This is what we will watch at the wedding feast? I don't know about you two but I'm famished" She said

Oberyn laughed.

"Get something to eat before that dress steals your appetite" he said.

Amara soon excused herself and walked towards the buffet of assorted deserts. She took a dish and started to fill her plate with apple pies.

She was engrossed in picking pies, so when a hand was placed on her shoulders, she was absolutely startled.

She turned to see a smirking Myria with a glass of wine in her hands.

"Willow"

" _Lady Jordayne_ " Amara sighed irritably.

"Is the Prince bored with your company?" She asked.

"Not quite, actually" Amara continued "Seems like you have no company" she added as she looked around to see that no one was speaking with her cousin.

"People don't speak with houses which once housed traitors" she said. Amara could feel the hint of sadness in her tone.

"I can understand what you're going through" she said quickly. Regretting the question in the first place.

"Oh can you?" Myria asked sarcastically.  
"The last time I checked, you had changed your identity and unburdened yourself from all the responsibilities of Tor and your house" Myria said coldly.

"Myria-" Amara began

"Save the apologies, Willow. It's to late for that now anyway" she said, cutting her cousin off.

Before Amara could have a elaborate conversation with Myria, she was called away by Oberyn who glared at her cousin for even speaking with her. He took her elbow and pulled her through the crowds.

Amara's apple pie fell on the floor and she frowned in disappointed.

"My pie!" Amara cried.

Oberyn never liked Myria, it had been one of the reasons she wasn't allowed to go to Tor in her youth.

The prince ignored her anguish. "She's the last person I wanted you to see today" Oberyn stated.

"You cannot always protect me from her, you know. I will have to face her wrath someday" Amara said.

"That day is not today. Today, you'll enjoy. Is that understood?"

"Yes my prince" Amara said, pressing her lips into a thin line.

Amara and Oberyn soon caught up with Ellaria who was busy gawking over the knights of Highgarden.

"Can we have them, my love?" she asked seductively, running a finger down Oberyn's tunic which made Amara want to separate herself from them as fast as possible.

"Tyrell soldiers? Not my taste, darling. I'm sure we'll find better ones" the prince said while kissing his paramour.

"Now let's greet our hosts shall we?" He whispered to Ellaria's ear. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the marquee.

Amara followed closely behind them, trying not to look at the good food that way spread across tables. With that she promised herself that she would taste the apple pie before the feast was over.

Amara walked aimlessly behind the couple, occasionally stopping to stare at the decorations or the food.

"Lord Tywin" Oberyn called out.

 _Fuck._

"Prince Oberyn" the Lannister said.

Amara looked up to see Tywin Lannister and Cersei Lannister standing tall with their chins up infront of them. Lord Lannister surprisingly had a smile on his face, while Cersei was actively judging Ellaria and Amara in their first glances.  
Had Amara known that Oberyn would rush to speak with the Hand and the former queen, she wouldn't have accompanied them in a thousand years.

Amara felt her blood boil at the sight of Tywin. She'd never hated a person as much as she hated him. She just hoped that he'd ignore her throughout their conversation.

As of Cersei, Amara didn't know much about her but she did know that the woman was extremely scheming.

"Ellaria and Willow, this is the Lord hand Tywin Lannister and Cersei Lannister the queen regent" Oberyn introduced.

"I suppose it is former Queen Regent now" Cersei smiled forcefully.

"Lord Hand and Lady Cersei,  
Ellaria Sand, my paramour and Willow Silas a colleague from Braavos" Oberyn said again. Amara bowed to show cutesy.

"My lord, my lady" Ellaria said

"Charmed" Tywin Lannister stated. He looked at Amara and narrowed his eyes. Amara felt her throat run dry, she was nervous but she didn't want to show it. Hence she continued to look at the former queen trying to comprehend their conversation.

"Can't say I've ever met a Sand before" Cersei commented, trying to passively insult Ellaria.

"They are spread everywhere in Dorne and the capital. One just needs an open mind to acknowledge their presence" Amara said with a small smile. It wasn't until the words slipped out of her mouth that Amara realised what a grave mistake she'd made.

Tywin Lannister rised a brow at the woman in surprise, while Cersei gave her a scowl.

"I suppose views vary across the narrow sea. After all Kingslanding is different from Braavos is it not? There they treat women like whores while we dress them in a _respectable_ manner" Cersei emphasized on 'respectable' and looked at Amara from head to toe. Amara squirmed under Cersei's deathly gaze. She could feel bile rise up her throat.

The dress was a mistake. Amara had known it at first glance, she'd expected to get called out for it. But she didn't expect it to be the queen regent.

"I expect it is a relief, Lady Cersei, giving up your regal responsibilities. Wearing the crown for so many years must have left your neck a bit crooked" Oberyn shifted the topic, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I suppose you'll never know, Prince Oberyn.  
It's a shame your older brother couldn't attend the wedding" the former queen said.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" Tywin asked Amara.

 _Yes, you ordered to kill my father._

"I don't believe we have" Amara quickly said. Tywin nodded in respi and turned to continue speaking with the Dornish prince.

"Do excuse me lords and ladies but I'm yet to wish the newly wedded royalty" Amara bowed and quickly rushed from the marquee.

She continued to fix her dress, especially after what Cersei had said. She had to change it. She went straight to the king and Margaery to convey good fortunes.

"Willow" Margaery smiled, extending her hand. Amara took it and squeezed it gently in reassurance.

"My lord this is Willow Silas, she is our family friend from Braavos" Margaery said and Joffery nodded in response looking clearly uninterested.

"May you have a prosperous life-"

"Yes. Thank you" the boy king dismissed Amara.

She knew that the king was not the best of people but she didn't expect him to be this impudent. Amara looked at Olenna who rolled her eyes at his behavior. She bowed and left the table, as Margaery mouthed apologies at her direction.

The day had been strangely eventful for her. She'd talked over the sour tongued Lannister and had gotten her dress insulted and she'd failed to have her apple pie.

Amara couldn't let her day end badly, so she hurried to the desert stations to grab hold of the remaining pies. She again took a dish and placed a pie on it.

"I didn't expect you to last this long in a wedding feast" said a voice. Amara turned to see Jaime Lannister standing beside her.

"I didn't expect to last this long myself" she murmured.

"Don't you want to see the play? I heard it is going to be really good" He asked, pointing at the stage that was set infront of king Joffery's table.

"I'd love to" she laughed. Jaime Lannister offered his good arm to Amara, who looked at it with shock. She then met Jaime's eyes, which was filled with sincerity. It proved that he wasn't playing a sick joke on her, where he'd push her down while splattering the pie on the ground. It were times like this that made Amara forget that she was a grown woman and he was a grown man. Those little pranks were way juvenile for them.

Amara finally took Jaime's arm as she held the plate on the other.

"What is this about?" She asked him as the dwarves marched onto the stage.

"War of the five kings, I suppose" he replied in an unsure manner.

The dwarves were being pushed and punched. They were being maimed in public for the entertainment of the masses. It all seemed very cruel to her.

"You said it would be a good play. Gods! they are being treated as gimmicks" Amara said, concern lacing her voice.

"Yes. It is horrible indeed, but then again it is the sad reality of the unfortunate" Jaime sighed.

"And who are we to decide who is to be unfortunate?"

"Nobody. It is already decided by our name" Jaime smiled weakly.

"Is ser Jaime displaying his intellect?" Amara asked playfully.

"Just because I wield a sword doesn't mean that I have a mind of a fool" he said, smirking down at the Dornishwoman.

"My bad" Amara laughed.

"I must say that you look good today" he said, suddenly. Amara felt herself blush at his comment.

"Well, you don't look quite bad yourself Lannister. Your armour stands out in the crowd" she replied. Jaime let out a small laugh.

"It is the fate of a Lord Commander"

"How are you fairing? I heard that you train with Bronn nowadays" Amara asked quietly.

"Yes. It is a change, that is for sure" Jaime breathed out.

"I'm sure you'll be doing just fine" the woman smiled up to him and he returned the gesture.

Their attention was soon diverted when they heard gasps from the guests. Amara stood on her tip toes to see what the commotion was all about.

Joffery was pouring wine on Tyrion.

Jaime cringed, he tried to keep his straight face intact. Amara was beyond annoyed at this disrespectful behavior. The boy had no manners, had she been his mother, she would have knocked some sense into him.

Tyrion's public insult filled Cersei with contentment. Amara could see the pride in her eyes.

Cersei had raised her son with typical Lannister morals and Amara doubted the presence of Baratheon blood in him.

Joffery soon moved away from Tyrion with the empty goblet.

"A fine vintage. Shame that it spilled" Tyrion said.

"It did not spill" Joffery fumed.

"My love, come back to me.  
It's time for my father's toast" Margaery tried her best to control the situation with soothing words.

"Well, how does he expect me to toast without wine?  
Uncle, you can be my cupbearer" The boy announced. "Seeing as you're too cowardly to fight" he added.

"Your Grace does me a great honor" Tyrion said, raising his brows in surprise.

"It's not meant as an honor" Joffery gritted. With that the young king threw the goblet on the ground with a loud thud. The whole area was in dead silence.

"BRING. ME. MY. GOBLET" He commanded.

Amara clutched on to Jaime's armour, her nails scratching the surface of his arm plate multiple times. Jaime on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes.

When Tyrion leaned down to pick up the cup, Joffery kicked it afar, he tried to do it again but the king didn't stop kicking the goblet. Cersei and Tywin were utterly impressed with the boy's antics.

" _Do something_ " Amara whispered and Jaime swore he felt a strange wave of nostalgia wash over him. So the lord commander stood still like a statue contemplating, whether he should defy his king or be a silent spectator of his son's behavior. But at the same time a rush of memories flooded his mind.

"Do something Jaime!" Amara now nudged him out of his trance.

"Kneel" he heard Joffery shout

Tyrion didn't move a muscle.

"I. Said. Kneel!"

"Look, the pie!" Margaery exclaimed, and Amara sighed in relief.

Joffery walked towards the pie and sliced it open with his sword. The crowd cheered for their king. Amara looked at Jaime with disappointment written across her face.

Tyrion was prepared to leave with Sansa.

"Where are you going?You're my cupbearer, remember?" Joffery said, taking a bite from the pie.

"I thought I might change out of these wet clothes, Your Grace" Tyrion replied

"No, no, no. No, you're perfect the way you are. Serve me my wine" he continued "Well, hurry up. This pie is dry" Tyrion walked over to Joffery and poured wine in his goblet.

"Mm, good. Needs washing down" Joffery said taking a sip of the wine.

"If it please Your Grace, Lady Sansa is very tired" Tyrion pleaded.

"No. No, you'll wait here" Joffery croaked out.

Amara too wished to leave. The wedding was a mess. What happened with Tyrion was wrong and she hoped for repercussions.

"That was quite a scene" she said.

"Yes indeed" It was all that Jaime could say, especially after seeing Joffery's wrath.

"I should probably be-"

"HE'S CHOKING!" Margaery screamed. Amara froze at the words the Tyrell had just said, the apple pie fell from her hands and splattered onto the floor.

 _God dammit , grandmother._

"Help the poor boy!" Someone cried out.

"Jaime" Amara called out, and the knight rushed to his king's aid in no time, after she let go of his arm.

Joffery's face had turned violet as veins became prominent on them. His nose bled while he coughed out blood. Cersei was quick to reach her son and cradle him in her lap.

Amara shook in her position. She hadn't expected Olenna to execute her plans at a _wedding_ _feast_.

She feared for the worst.

Looking at the boy she realised that she may have dosed him more than she was supposed to. The strangler was a dangerous poison, especially if used in large amounts.

Amara turned to her side to see Oberyn Martell staring at her with pity.

 _He knew_. _He always knew._

"He poisoned my son! Take him!" Cersei screamed.

And to Amara's horror, the queen pointed at _Tyrion Lannister._

 **A/N**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. eight

**CHAPTER 8 | Se nēdenka mēre**

Neeve looked around her to see the bustling markets of the capital, while the smith sharpened her blade. She yawned as the smith was taking ages to do his work.

"How much longer, old man?" She asked, her eyes half lidded with boredom. The smith paused his work and gave the agitated girl a kind smile.

"The sharpest blades take months, you could spare me another hour" he said. Neeve sighed, there was no point in hurry. It would just make her sword blunt, so she decided to give the old smith some time. It was not like she had to attend the king's wedding at that instant.

"Alright take your time. I'll probably go drink something" she muttered the last part, but the old smith's ears perked up.

"Or you could attend The Gathering" he suggested in hushed tones.

"The what?" Neeve raised her brows.

"The Gathering. It's a meeting ground of sorts" he shrugged

"Right" Neeve said awkwardly.

"You seem like a foreigner, I'm sure you'll like it. The young lads call it _ruarza azantyr_ but I just think it's a crowd of like minded people" The smith said.

Neeve furrowed her brows as the High Valyrian rang through her ears.

 _ruarza_ _azantyr_

The Braavosi wasn't fluent in High Valyrian, so she couldn't understand what the group of words meant. Neeve wanted to know what it meant but most of all, she was curious as to how High Valyrian words had made their place in the colloquial speech of Flea Bottom.

"And where do you say this _ruarza_ _azantyr_ is?" She asked.

"It is usually held at the abandoned butcher houses of rat alley" he said, scratching his stubble. The Braavosi nodded in response and started to make her way towards the supposed location. She asked a few vendors on the road about the rat alley who helped her find her way.

When Neeve finally reached the alley, she noticed that it stank of dead rats. She gagged.

 _No wonder the name of that place was rat alley._

Covering her mouth with her hand she made her way into a small door in of the walls hoping it to be right place. When Neeve entered through the doors, a whole new atmosphere awaited her within. The butcher house was filled with young men and women with children who stood chattering among themselves, while a platform was placed at the center of the surprisingly large room as a center stage of a play.

Neeve noted that most of them were young men who brooded youthfulness. While the women were petite yet sturdy, the eventual outcome of daily hardships. Neeve had made her place in the crowd, she tucked her hair in a tight bun and pulled her sleeves down. Looking around, she found no answers as to what the gathering was all about. So she decided to ask the girl beside her.

"What's the aim of this?" She leaned in to ask in a low voice.

"It is the first gathering of this month. Sȳndor will arrive to address the people" the girl replied.

"Sȳndor? What's that?"

"It is a person, silly" she giggled "He leads us"

Before Neeve could ask the girl any further the murmurings of the crowd stopped, as a man walked into the room. He had a long scar running across his right eye, which were of the richest shade of brown. His hair of the length of his ear and his short beard made him look majestic. The scarred man's impassive expressions contrasted the mischievous glint in his eyes. He didn't look like he was from these parts. He looked like he'd come from somewhere in Essos hence Neeve could now place the origin of the High Valyrian words. The man embodied dominance and authority but at the same time the scabbard that hung from his sides suggest of his expertise an a warrior. He was accompanied by two other men who were slightly shorter than him.

"Sȳndor! Sȳndor! Sȳndor! Sȳndor!" The crowd chanted while the scarred man took his position over the platform and looked around proudly. As the man raised his index finger in the air, the crowd became silent as  
lambs.

Neeve was taken back by the respect the scarred man commanded in these reckless parts of the city. She now genuinely wanted to know who this man was and why had he been so loved.

"My friends" he said clearing his throat. Neeve's eyes widened at the thick Lorathi accent he had. "You have waited with me for all these months. I am truly grateful for that" he paused for a while before continuing. "We have faced great loss and we grieve every single day for it. The Battle Of Blackwater has taken innumerable lives of our fellow sellsword brothers as well as our knights. But no more!" He screamed, the veins in his neck becoming evident. The crowd cheered for their leader.

"No more will we let this city be run by incompetent, greedy and selfish houses like that of the Lannister's! Tywin Lannister is no saviour. He's a monster, just like his oathbreaker son and his whore of a daughter" He stated and the crowd agreed.

"But Queen Margaery is kind to us all" A girl piped up. The scarred man got down from his position on the platform and walked toward the young maiden who stood. He smirked at her.

"Your Queen Margaery can only do so much. You and the elderly folk may be indifferent to her motives, but I am not. A Tyrell in a house full of Lannisters is nothing but a sheep among hungry lions" he said, receiving cheers from the crowd yet again.

"How long will this last? We need to think of our future. The future of our children and theirs. Danaerys Targaryen is our only hope, she is the rightful ruler to the iron throne. Not that scum born out of incest. She is _my_ queen and tomorrow we sail to Meereen to meet with her, to let her know that the _ruarza_ _azanty_ r is always by her side. My brothers and sisters, we are not many now. But we will grow and spread our roots. This mutiny will weaken the false king's influence and make way for our dragon queen, the only ruler that matters" He finished. Neeve was awestruck at his speech, she'd never felt such strong opinions rise in her. She knew it was what they called the feeling of a rebellion, an excitement to break free.

 _So this was the resistance she'd heard so much about._

The girl had been from the free cities and valued freedom more than anything. She was intrigued by the conditions that the people of the capital had endured and for some strange reason she wanted to be a part of it, she had never been part of a battle but this seemed to the closest thing to a battle that she'd feel.

The Battle of Blackwater was unfortunate and was solely the outcome of the rash decisions made by the boy king. Who was preceded by a drunkard and a mad man. The smallfolk had lost their loved ones and all their businesses were shelved. They had suffered a loss one couldn't account for. The people of the city had suffered enough and they did deserved a good monarch.

"FUCK THE KING!" Shouted a boy from one part of the crowd, the scarred man's face broke into a smile as he repeated the phase.

"FUCK THE KING! FUCK THE KING!"

The crowd chanted in unison, on and on they went. Neeve laughed. She had never seen so many like minded people in one place. She began cheering with the youth.

 _Willow would have loved to see this_.

There were so many people different people in this city and it always baffled her. Neeve's cheers died as she turned her head to she a man, gripping onto his trousers. It was as if the man had hidden away something in it. _Like a sword._

Neeve's eyes widened as she scanned the room. To her dismay she found more men who were waiting to hold out their weapons and so without a thought the Braavosi screamed, pointing at the man infront of her.

"He draws a sword!" As the words left her mouth, the room broke into an uproar.  
Women with children screamed while men tried fighting the armed warriors off. But they weren't interested in slaughter, they charged at the scarred man with all their might. The man drew his long sword, as he gracefully fought the assassins. The men in the room tried to fight off the other assassins in the room but their efforts were in vain, the assassins were very well trained.

Neeve on the other hand was helping to evacuate the room of all women and children who wailed at the sudden combat that broke out, injuring many for their friends and family. Neeve wished that she had her sword. She couldn't concentrate due to the cries of children that filled the air. She never felt this helpless. She could run for her life but her heart wouldn't let her, so she picked up an injured child and help it through the small door in the wall. Her mind drifted to the scarred man who was dodging the blows of the deathly assassins, she snapped her head back to see the critical position he was in. His friends were struggling with the other assassins while more and more joined.

He was the epicenter of the rebellion. He couldn't die. Neeve wouldn't let him.

So after the child was safely transported out of the arena. Neeve looked around to see a old rusted butcher knife embedded on one of the wooden tables. She ran to pluck it.

The scarred man fought well to Neeve's surprise but the. She noticed another assassin sneaking up behind him. Without a second of delay the Braavosi stabbed his hip, the assassin groaned in pain as he fell to the floor. Neeve was about to strike another blow when the fallen man had pulled her down to the floor with him. He straddled her with all his strength, trying to keep her to the ground. Neeve's butcher knife had fallen a few meters away from her hand and she was trying her best to reach it. The assassin punched cheek, making Neeve spat out blood, she could feel her broken teeth piercing through her inner cheek making them bleed more. So this time she spat her bloodied teeth and saliva onto the man's eyes. This disturbed his vision, and Neeve took advantage of this situation as she threw him off her lap and knocked him out the Braavosi grabbed the knife and struck another assassin.

The scarred man had successfully killed a few of them. He noticed a certain red haired woman  
among the men who were fighting the enemies, _except the girl had no sword_. She had a butcher's knife.

"Aidan, hand me another sword. Quick!" He said and the boy did as he was asked.

"Be careful _Marcel"_ the boy said handing him with a sword and the scarred man nodded, rushed to the red head's aid.

Neeve didn't expect to win the fight, but she had successfully fought off 3 men who were twice her size but her she felt her energy drain and could drop down any moment. So this time when she dodged the fourth assassin she forgot to strike him back and the man merrily tried to slice her arm off. Fortunately, Neeve hadn't completely lost control over her body so she kneed him in the groin instead, had she been a bit later he would have sliced her arm instead of her sleeve.

"Grab the sword!" Called out a familiar voice as the Braavosi saw a blade come flying towards her, she securely caught it while dropping the butcher's knife in the process.

Marcel Jordayne didn't expect her to wield a sword this well, and in that particular fashion. While he fought of the assassins, Marcel studied her at corner of his eyes, noting her every move and every stroke. She had been a prodigy and Marcel wanted to know more about this strange maiden.

The last assassin in the room flee from combat with Neeve who was now trying to pick of the broken tooth stuck in her upper jaw. Dropping the sword she went to clean her blood smeared face as it would be highly suspicious for her to reach the Smith's shop like that.

Marcel let out a breath of relief. Sitting down on the same platform he once stood, he thanked the men who fought and ushered them outside.

"It's Myria. I have a feeling in my gut that it is her" he said to Aidan, after the men had cleared the room.

"Don't worry. When we leave for Meereen, none of these will bother you again" he assured his leader. Marcel nodded in response.

Marcel heard the sound of running water and her snapped his head to his side to see who it was. His grip tightened on his sword.

To his surprise, it was the red haired girl who was washing her face. Marcel decided to talk to her.

"You- girl" he called awkwardly and Neeve froze in her position. Turning her head towards the scarred man, Neeve took a deep breath and rose from her crouching position.

"I haven't seen you around here before" he stated.

"Nay, I'm a foreigner" she replied boldly.

"Thought so. Do you have a name, girl?" He asked.

"Uh -Neeve" she replied and Marcel smiled in gratitude.

"Well Neeve, you fought well today" he said and the Braavosi shrugged in response.

"I know" she scoffed.

Marcel wished to speak more with that strange girl but Neeve was already making her way out of the butcher house, but her bleeding wound on her leg compelled the Dornishman to stop her. Despite of her requests Marcel wasn't letting her out of his sight, not until he dressed her wounds. Her mouth was bloodied and her cheek had a purple bruise forming on it. He sat her down on the platform and ordered Aidan to get him some bandages. They didn't speak for most of the part. She observed him, trying to understand this man while Marcel fed to her curiosity with a smirk on his face.

Neeve observed how carefully he touched her wounded leg. She nearly forgot that her leg burnt beyond the warmest dragon fire but she had never known a man to have a touch this soothing and thus the Braavosi craved it even more.

"Were those the king's assassins?" She asked quietly

"No. Those were of my worst enemy's" he replied with a soft smile.

"Oh" Neeve continued. Marcel noticed the torn sleeve of her tunic, which revealed her pale arms but to the Dornishman's surprise they were covered in older scars.

 _Scars of excessive whipping_.

Neeve noticed him looking at her hand, she quickly shielded them with her other arm.

"Are you from Essos?" She asked again, trying to divert the topic. Marcel raised his brow.

"What are you speaking about?" He said playfully

"Spit it out, no one wields a sword like that from these parts and also speaks Valyrian with such ease" she said

"Now that you bring it up. Yes, I lived in Essos for fifteen years. I was a part of the Golden Company" Marcel began tying the wounds, while replying to the curious woman. Neeve's brows furrowed in confusion.

 _No wonder he was so good with the sword._

"Why would a deathly mercenary such as yourself, return to the capital when you can earn thousands with your deals in Essos?" She quickly enquired.

"You talk too much" Marcel laughed and Neeve frowned.  
"I was born here. I grew up here and I lost everything I had in this very city, the company was a good source of income but I my love for these people has no bounds. The city and the common folk have faced hardships and it is time for them to live a better life with a better ruler" he said.

"Is that why you came back? To save the city? Isn't that a bit vague, even for some who's seen the world like you. I thought you'd have more sense than that" Neeve smirked.

"Darling, I didn't come here to save the city. I came here to destroy the Lannisters. Tywin Lannister ruined my family, I'll ruin his legacy. Even if it means for me to start from bottom" With that Marcel Jordayne packed up his medicines and started walking out of the butcher house.

Neeve's jaw hung loose at the statement the man had made, she wanted to know more about his past and his rivalry with the Lannisters. He'd shown her a strange light. He had ignited a rush within her and now that Neeve had found people who craved this rush like her she was hesitant to leave.

Before the pair could bond further, Aidan rushed into the arena. He was panting.

"The king is dead. The capital has been locked by the city watch, we won't be able to leave for Meereen" the boy cried.

Neeve gasped.

Willow.

That was the first thought she had, her friend was in deep waters and she wasn't there to comfort her.

Marcel grunted, his palm balled into fists, he was annoyed and disappointed. But the Dornishman couldn't deny the satisfaction that filled him, Joffery was dead. A tyrant was gone. Marcel believed that his plan was working well but the king's death was about to be ruined.

"How did he die?" Marcel asked looking down

"Tyrion Lannister poisoned him" Neeve face drained of all colour. Her friend's vision had been true, which meant that the future was dark for her.

Marcel quickly got up and started to pack up. Neeve was still digesting the whole incident and hence sat frozen in fear for her friend as well as with the excitement of what was to follow.

"I must go" Marcel quickly said and the Braavosi nodded in response.

"What should I call you?" She called out at the man, who was about to leave.

"Anything you please" he winked and Neeve chuckled. Only Marcel could joke during the worst situations.

"Yet still" she asked again.

Marcel sighed.

"Call me what others do. Sȳndor. It is a title I received during my days as a mercenary"

"Sȳndor" she repeated

Marcel smiled at the awestruck woman. To him she was beautiful even in those blood laden clothes with bruises on her face and a black eye making it's way. She was an enigma and he wanted her. This woman pulled his strings and Marcel had to see her again after he'd successfully sorted out the ordeal with the king's death.

"May we meet again, _nēdenka mēre_ "

He said while leaving the butcher house. Neeve sat on the platform still blown away by the scarred man. He was like a breath of fresh air and Neeve was not ashamed to admit that she was addicted to this feeling but at the pit of her stomach she worried about the Dornishman who was trapped with the worst possible people, with no one to have her back.

 **A/N**

 **Translations :**

 **1\. Sȳndor - Shadow**  
 **2\. Ruarza Azantyr - Hidden army**  
 **3\. Nēdenka Mēre - Brave one**

 **SO HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT MARCEL AND NEEVE?  
**


	10. PLEASE READ

I AM REWRITING VALOUR

PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORY ON MY PROFILE. THE MEW VERSION IS PRESENT THERE. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIWES, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS.


End file.
